I Lost My Insanity
by expert-spoon-bender
Summary: We All Need A Little Insanity to Live Sequel: So I was thinking...what would happen if Fern DIDN'T get accepted to Ouran? What would change? Would it be for the better or worst? Let us find out shall we? Takashi x OC
1. So we meet again

**Hello again everyone! So yes, this was seriously on my mind and bothering the hell out of me. What would happen if Fern didn't go to Ouran? BY GOD THE POSSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS!**

**So without further delay...**

***drumroll***

**THE STORY BEGINS! ...again...!**

* * *

><p>"Fern could you go get the mail? I got to finish these dishes."<p>

"Yup sure thing mom!"

Fern skipped outside their small apartment to the mailbox. It took her a minute to find her apartment number, and once she found it she grabbed her mail.

_Bill, bill, coupons, bill, letter from Ouran Academy, advertisement, bi- OH MY GOD!_

"IT CAME IT CAME IT CAME! What if I didn't get in? Oh my gosh they probably sent this letter to tell me how bad my art skills are and how I should crawl under a rock! Wow these people are mean and I haven't even met them yet!"

"So what's in the mail?"

"My rejection to Ouran."

"What? Really you didn't get in? Oh honey that's terrible I'm so sorry. What else did the letter say?"

"Uhh I haven't opened it yet."

"Oh for goodness sake!" Fern's mom, who is named Akina, grabbed the letter out of her daughter's hand and opened it.

"Well what does it say? Huh huh huh!" Fern was bouncing on her toes, then quietly; mostly to herself she asked, "Does it say anything about rocks?"

Akina didn't respond to her daughter right away as she read over the letter. The woman did her best to not let her face show any emotion. Fern caught on anyways.

"I didn't get in, did I?"

Akina set the letter down and gave a comforting smile to her daughter.

"Now its not the end of the world. Just because they didn't accept you doesn't mean that you can't draw and paint and be artistic anymore. I personally think they're making a huge mistake."

Fern looked down at her feet. She felt rejection piercing her heart. She was so sure she would get in. So sure that she was good enough, but she wasn't. Akina looked at her daughter and walked over to give her a hug.

"Oh sweetheart, don't get so down about it."

Fern struggled in her mother's grip before she was finally released.

"Of course I'm going to get down about it! Now what am I supposed to do? I don't want to go back to my school! I hate it there! I"m all alone!"

"Fern you told me you preferred being alone though."

"Yeah, but not when there's people calling you freak every two minutes or other people throwing balls of paper at you during class! Then there's my pills-"

"Fern please-"

"-every freaking time I go to the bathroom to take my dosage there's always some girl in there who just laughs at me and tells me I should just go join the crazy house because its where I belong! I can't take it anymore!"

"Fern-"

"No! You're not understanding!" Fern now had clenched her fists and started to grind her teeth in efforts to calm herself down. "I'm going for a walk."

"Fern I think you should wait a minute-" Fern slammed the door as she left. "...please come back though."

* * *

><p>Fern pulled her sweatshirt tighter around herself and pulled the hood over her rat's nest of black hair. She didn't know where she was going, but she just needed to wander around to cool off. She was out of pills and Fern understood what would happen if she became over emotional. She stopped walking when she heard other kids, her age, laughing and talking among each other. Fern lifted her gaze from the sidewalk and walked over to the tall, black fence that separated her from the others. Fern then realized where she was. Ouran Academy. She gripped the bars of the fence tightly as the remembrance of her rejection came back to mind. She just watched the students laugh and talk. Fern didn't have school today since it was some teacher's meeting that she really didn't care about. Fern was so focused on nothing that she didn't realize the attention she was attracting from two teens. One even walked over to the fence where she stood.<p>

"Hi there! Do you like cake?"

Just at the mention of sweets, Fern's mouth watered. Her hand went over her stomach as she suddenly felt hungry. She looked over and came face to face with a boy. He was tall like herself and had short dark hair. Yet Fern had a hard time believing that higher voice belonged to him.

"Is that a yes?"

Fern blinked a few times when she realized it was a different person and glanced down to see a rather short boy with blonde hair smiling at her.

"Yeah. Cake is pretty good."

"Takashi! This girl likes cake too! Can we share with her?"

As this little boy talked, Fern watched Takashi. She wasn't that big into drooling over boys, but something about him caught her eye. She was so focused on Takashi that the little boy had to repeat her question just to get her attention. Fern blinked and looked down.

"What?"

"What's you name?"

"Oh."

"Well...?"

This little boy's cheerfulness was making Fern's anger spike. The boy was oblivious.

"My name's Honey and this is Takashi, but most people call him Mori. So what's your name?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just want to know what to call you."

"Why? Its not like we're going to start seeing each other every day."

"Can you tell me? Pretty please? I'll give you cake!"

Fern's stomach bubbled and the cake Honey held did look pretty good. Fern sighed in annoyance.

"Its Fern."

"Oooo! That's a pretty name, isn't it Takashi!"

Fern glanced at Takashi only to see him nod his head. Then like Honey promised, he passed Fern a piece of cake through the bars of the fence.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Fern-chan!"

Fern choked on her bite of cake.

"What did you just call me?"

"Fern-chan?"

"Don't call me that!"

Honey's giggled made Fern roll her eyes in irritation.

"Okay! Sorry Fern!"

"Whatever. Uh thanks for the cake. I'm leaving now."

"Why were you here anyways? Are you going to be a new student soon?"

Fern stopped walking, the piece of cake already gone, and a small frown formed on her face.

"I thought I was, but now I'm not. So bye for now, bye forever."

With that Fern started to walk away. She heard Honey giggle behind her.

"Mmkay! Hope to see you again Fern!"

Just when Fern thought she got her anger under control, a short annoying kid had to get her riled up again.

"Gah! Why am I stuck with all this friggin' stupidity!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter done!<strong>

**wellll? What do you all think hmm?**

**I am nervously awaiting your reviews! Don't let me down!**


	2. Staying Alive

**haha glad people are interested in this!**

**...I'm just gonna write some more...**

* * *

><p>Fern was curled up on her bed with her pillow clutched to her stomach. She didn't want to get up or even move for that matter. It was the next day and she needed to go to school. Just the idea made her pit of depression get a little darker. All she could think about was the other kids. How they treated her, how she wanted nothing more than to smash their faces into the lockers. Fern gripped her pillow tighter when she heard her mother's voice from down the hall.<p>

"Fern! You need to get going or you'll be late!"

"Why must you torture me so!"

"Fern, you're going to school!"

"BAH!"

Fern sat up and threw her pillow across the room. It crashed into some of her art supplies and flung paint onto her walls. Not that she cared, it almost looked better that way. She stood up and grabbed her messenger bag. She walked out of the house after giving her mother a fleeting hug and started her short walk to the public school. Fern sighed as the building came into view. She started to mentally tell herself that everything would be fine. Nothing can hurt her, and to not listen to what the others say.

"Just stay calm and nothing will happen."

Of course that would be too easy.

"Aww look! It seems like they doctors let you out of your room!"

"Perhaps they should put her back though, I mean, didn't just hear her talk to herself?"

Fern started to grind her teeth and sped up her pace. She wasn't ready to deal with this right now. The two other teens followed her anyways. Their laughter making Fern's anger grow.

"Hey Fern, wait up! So what are you thinking today?"

The other teen laughed and answered for Fern.

"Probably how the 'aliens' got her father and now they are going to come get her."

At this point Fern stopped walking. Her grip on her bag's strap was tight as she turned on her heel to glare at them. Neither noticed. Fern almost growled before she stepped forward and punched one in the jaw and turned to grab the other by the shirt collar.

"Shut the hell up before I knock your teeth out."

"Fern Thomas!"

Fern quickly released the student and refused to make eye contact with the teacher that was now at her side.

"We do not allow violence at this school! Go to the office, now."

Fern didn't waste time doing as she was told. At least in the office, no one would bother her.

* * *

><p>After her morning was spent in the office being scolded by the principle, Fern sat in her classroom. They were writing an essay and for once Fern found it easy to focus on her work. Well, until she felt something hitting the back of her head. Like every day, paper would be thrown at her and did the teacher notice? Fat chance. Fern just did her best to ignore it. Then someone put a piece of paper on her desk. At first Fern just stared at it before going back to her work, but her eyes kept flickering to it.<p>

_Don't read it, don't read it. I don't have to look at it. Its not important. Yup, I am totally not going to read it. ...what does it say?_

Fern sighed and opened the note. Her grip tightened on the paper as she read.

_Do us all a favor and just kill yourself._

Fern turned in her seat to find who gave her the note. It was two boys in the back of the class and as soon as she looked in their direction one of the pretended to put a gun to his head and shot himself while the other tried to contain his laughter. Fern glared at them and was going to whisper something when a ruler came down on her desk.

"Ms. Thomas, please sit properly in your seat."

Fern did as she was told and the teacher snatched the note from her hand.

"And a note? Well what does this one say?"

The teacher read the note and at first Fern thought that maybe the teacher would realize what these students are doing to her, but sadly it was not to be.

"Fern go straight to the office! How dare you write such awful things to another student!"

"I didn't write it!"

"Stop lying to me. Now go."

Fern rolled her eyes and shoved her papers into her bag as the teacher gave her the note saying she had to show it to the principle. She left the room with the students watching, most of them smirking. Fern walked in anger down the hallway and crushed the note in her hand before shoving it into her bag as well. She stopped in front of the office, but changed her mind. She continued walking till she was out of the building and started down a sidewalk. She didn't want to be there and she didn't want to go back. She still hadn't taken her pills and it got harder and harder to keep her emotions in check, which only frightened her more.

"Oh poor Fern! Those kids can be so mean can't they?"

Fern refused to look to her side. She knew who was there, or rather who wasn't there. Suzu skipped along side the depressed girl.

"Leave me alone."

"You don't mean that Fern!"

"Of course I do!"

Suzu giggled.

"Aww Fern's upset!"

"Just go away, please."

"Well, okay. Only because you said please! See you later Fern!"

Then Suzu was gone. Fern rubbed at her eyes. She didn't want to start crying but she didn't know what else to do. Her emotions were bubbling over and she needed to let it out before something bad would happen. She just kept walking as tears fell down faster than she could wipe them away. Fern hated feeling like this. Wanting to die or run away and never come back. Yet she couldn't do it. In her mind it was a coward thing to do and leaving behind her mother would only cause more pain. Fern stopped paying attention to where she was and found herself in a small little area. It looked like a park, but no one was there. She saw a large oak tree and sat down under it. Fern fiddled with the hem of her skirt. It didn't match her shoes and that's how she liked it. Her shirt was a bright green that was only dulled down with the black vest she threw over it. Fern sighed as she sat back against the tree. She let her eyes slip close as she tried to sleep away from her tormented reality into dreams that could at least be a little better.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how long she had been asleep but when Fern woke up she felt refreshed. She straightened up and stretched her arms above her head. Then Fern heard a voice and froze.<p>

_There is no way in hell its him. How did he find me!_

"Hi there Fern! What are you doing here?"

Fern quickly stood up and grabbed her bag. She didn't look at Honey or Takashi who followed behind.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

Honey's laugh rang in her ears.

"Silly, this is my school! Ouran has these little clearings for kids to relax in!"

Fern's eyes widened slightly. She spoke under her breath.

"How big is this friggin' school...Argh!"

Honey had tackled Fern in a hug and the poor girl just laid, face smashed into the ground, unmoving.

"You look like you could use a hug!"

"Get off!"

"Mitsukuni."

Honey quickly stood up, but he was still smiling like a little kid. Fern stood up and brushed herself off. She looked down to find her bag when she noticed Takashi holding it out to her.

"..thanks."

All he did was nod and Fern preferred that over Honey's bubbly voice. She turned to walk away when Honey stopped her by clinging to her arm. It took all Fern's strength not to slap the boy.

"I'm glad we got to see you again Fern!" Then the boy gasped like he got an amazing idea. "Want to come to the host club?"

Fern didn't even realize what she did till moments after it happened, but she still thought it was well deserved. The instant Honey had finished his sentence Fern turned around and slapped the blonde across the face. Takashi had quickly separated the two and held Honey close and inspected his cheek. Honey's eyes watered, but no tears fell. Fern just stood their furious.

"A _host _club? What kind of person do you think I am? That's disgusting!"

When he was done being checked over by Takashi, Honey walked back over to Fern.

"No, its not like that Fern! Please listen! We just talk and eat lots of cake!"

"..cake?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>at the Host Club/_**

* * *

><p>Fern walked in the room with Honey and Takashi and just stared. First of all she was surrounded by people and she was already feeling depressed. Then she noticed all the food and any plan of leaving she had just vanished. She was so fixated on the food that she didn't notice Honey take her hand and drag her over to a table to sit. However, Fern did notice the stares she got from the other girls so like usual, her eyes stayed on the table and she did all she could not to let their harsh whispers meet her ears. Honey sat down next to Fern with Takashi following. Fern wasn't sure why, but she liked having him around. He was quiet and calm, so that's how she started to feel. Honey started to stuff his mouth with cake as some girls giggled.<p>

"Fern, aren't you going to try some!"

"Uh yea.."

Takashi handed her a plate, which she accepted with a nod, and started to slowly eat while looking around the room. She saw what she assumed were the other hosts and noticed how many girls were at each table. Her eyes stopped on a pair of twins and Fern found herself nearly choking when she saw how close they were. It was rather disgusting in her eyes.

"Fern, are you okay?"

The girl turned back towards Honey.

"Yeah. Um, thanks for the cake, but I'm gonna go."

As Fern stood up a boy with brown hair that looked too much like a girl to be a boy, bumped into Fern while carrying a tea tray. Fern lost her balance and fell to the floor and her bag flew open, scattering her books and papers across the floor. Embarrassed, Fern quickly picked up everything she could and without checking to be sure she got everything, she ran out the door.

At first when she stood in the hallways she didn't know where to go, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away. She ran down whatever hallway appeared before her till she found herself outside. Fern took one look back at the school before she just took a breath and walked the rest of the way to her home.

* * *

><p>Fern laid on her bedroom floor, staring at the ceiling. She refused to tell her mother what happened during the day at her school or about her random trip to Ouran. Her mother had gotten a call about Fern skipping school and tried to talk to her about it, but Fern just couldn't handle it at the time. She heard someone knocking on the door down the hall. Her mother went to answer it, and Fern heard some voices before her mother walked towards her closed bedroom door and talked through it.<p>

"Fern, there are some people here to see you. They say they have a notebook of yours. Will you please come out?"

Fern quickly sat up with wide eyes. She reached over to her bag and checked to see if she had everything. She groaned when she realized one of her drawing books were gone, along with the note she received at school.

_Great. I bet its that Honey kid and that tall dude...now they probably think I'm suicidal and have crappy art skills. Fantastic...just what I need.._

Fern sighed and stood up. She went to her door and opened it. Her mother smiled and pointed her in the direction of the visitors. Fern did her best not to growl in annoyance and walked down the short hallway to where her visitors were. All she was expecting was Honey and Takashi, but of course, Fern was sadly mistaken. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw not two, but _seven _boys standing or sitting in her small living room.

"..who the hell are all of you?"

"Fern-chan! You dropped your book at the club and Tama-chan wanted us to return it and so we all wanted to see where you lived! You live in a bigger place than Haruhi, but not quite as big as our homes..."

The boy-girl looked rather pissed off at the comment, muttering under her breath something about 'damn rich people'. Fern was too surprised to notice Honey had called her Fern-chan. A blonde boy walked, more like strutted, up to Fern and held out her book to her.

"Here you are my lovely princess! We are so sorry that you fell at our club and wanted to make it up to you, but you ran away so fast!"

Fern slowly took her book and held it protectively to herself. The twins snickered in a corner.

"Yeah she ran out alright."

"Like a scared deer."

Fern glared at the two, making them shut up.

"Alright, well thanks for giving it back to me. You can leave now."

The twins were all for that idea and dragged poor Haruhi out with them. Tamaki chased after them, complaining they were mistreating his daughter. Kyoya nodded his head once at Fern before gracefully making his way out of the room. Honey said a sweet goodbye before bouncing out the door. Fern glanced up at Takashi before looking away. He was just staring at her and she was feeling a little uncomfortable. He started to move closer to her and she instinctively moved back till she bumped up against the wall.

"You're Takashi right?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Well Takashi, thanks for giving me back my drawing book. You can leave now."

"You can draw well."

"Thanks.."

"There is also this."

He held out the note from the two boys Fern got in school. Her face turned slightly red in embarrassment. She snatched it from his hand and refused to look at him.

"Don't."

Fern felt confused and looked at him. Takashi tapped the paper.

"What it says. Don't."

Fern just watched as Takashi looked at her for a moment before walking out the door. Fern didn't know what to do. Someone cared about her life.

"What the hell?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter's done! :D<strong>

**glad you guys seem to be liking it so far! haha its only the 2nd chapter but still**

**REVIEW SOME MORE! YOU NOW I LOVE THEM!**


	3. A Different Kind of First

**I'm so happy I decided to do this! Its turning out pretty good so far!**

**You all seem to like how Takashi and Fern have their moments and how they are different from the first story**

**so I guess I can start this chapter now :)**

* * *

><p>It was late at night and Fern laid in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Takashi's words keep floating through her head. She couldn't comprehend why someone would care. Why someone bothered to tell her she meant something to the world. Hell the only person she knew that thought that was her mother, but hey, that's her mother. She's supposed to feel that way, isn't she? Takashi doesn't even know Fern.<p>

_Why would he say that? What did I do that he thinks I'm important enough that I need to stay alive? He doesn't know me! Dammit, this is gonna be on my mind all the time now..._

Fern suddenly sat up straight in bed, feeling confused and slightly upset.

"Why am I feeling this strange feeling...oh God. I do NOT have a crush on this guy! No way in hell! I hardly know him! This is such bullshit! No way! This is so stupid...I can't actually ...lik- no. You know what? I'm not going to say it. Nope. Now I'm going to go to bed. Yup, sleep...sweet sleep..."

Fern laid back down and groaned. She shoved her face into her pillow and tried to force herself to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Fern had gotten up in time to go to school. Her mother left for one of her jobs after kissing Fern goodbye. She told Fern how proud she was of her that Fern was going to school, despite the obvious discomfort her daughter had with the idea. Fern waited till her mother had caught the bus and went back to her room. She changed her clothes into what was a tad more put together. She wore her pleated black skirt with her only black dress shoes. She found her red long sleeved shirt, and put her black vest over it. Then she spent a good ten minutes forcing her hair into a decent looking bun. Some bits of hair fell out, but it was the best she could do. She sighed as she looked in the mirror, but she knew it was for a good cause. She left her apartment and pocketed the keys. She caught the next bus and waited a few stops before she had to get off. Fern would be walking the rest of the way and sadly, this was one of the ways Fern knew by heart how to get to. She walked for a short while before she stood in front of a large house. It made her shudder at the memories. She squared her shoulders and walked up the sidewalk with the most confidence she could muster. She raised her hand once she got to the door and knocked.<p>

Then Hayato answered the door.

"Good afternoon! Oh wait...its morning isn't it? Let me try that again!"

Fern stood confused as this red-haired boy promptly closed the door in front of her. She stood still, unsure of what to do. Then she heard his voice through the door.

"Knock again please!"

"..uh okay?"

Fern knocked again and once again Hayato answered.

"Good morning! Who are you looking to see here?"

"..my grandmother."

Hayato's jaw dropped as he looked Fern over.

"You're Fern? Wow you look different from the pictures! Well I guess you were younger in them..."

By this time Hayato let Fern into the house. She walked nervously next to the boy as he guided her to her grandmother's presence.

"Well I guess that's not important. Here's where she is. Have a good day Fernery!"

Fern watched as Hayato walked away. She smiled slightly at the name her just called her. The smile was gone, though, when she opened the door to the small study and saw her grandmother standing by her desk. The elderly woman looked up, frowning.

"Why are you here child?"

Fern's voice was quiet and she did all she could not to let it tremble.

"I need to ask a favor of you."

"What would that be? Save you from that pit you are growing up in?"

"No! I-I mean no. I need some..."

"Some what? Speak up child!"

"I need some money."

"For what?"

"School."

"School?"

"Yes."

"Why should I?"

"I do not wish to go to public school anymore."

Her grandmother raised an eyebrow.

"I've been telling your mother this for years. Why the sudden change in heart?"

_Because I have one and you don't... _"I want to better my educational experience."

Her grandmother smiled.

"Very well, but on one condition."

Fern's heart dropped.

"What?"

"You will come over here once a day for an hour."

"Why?"

"So I can be sure you are being taught the proper way to be a lady."

"Just one hour?"

"Every day."

"...deal."

"Alright child, I will arrange money for your tuition. Which school did you have in mind?"

"Ouran Academy."

"That is a pleasant school. Many well taught men go there. You could find an excellent husband there. When you are there, you will join a club of some kind, understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"..yes ma'am. Is there any club you had in mind?"

"Yes. I am aware that you have a liking for painting, but that is not suitable for a lady. I do know that there is a wonderful sewing club. That will teach you patience every wife-to-be needs to have."

Fern clenched her hands into fists to hide her anger. _A sewing club? Are you kidding me? _

"Do you have any objections child?"

"None."

"Good. I shall set everything up so that you may start tomorrow. I would like it if you came here before each school day, so I can be sure you look presentable. Then after your club is done with after school, you will come straight here. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You are dismissed. Now get out of my sight."

"Yes ma'am."

Fern quickly left the room and practically ran out of the house. She felt like she couldn't breathe in her grandmother's room. Once outside and down the road, Fern finally stopped running and just sat on the sidewalk. Her chest felt tight and she couldn't believe she made such a deal with her grandmother, and her mother had no idea. Fern's head snapped up at the thought of her mother.

"What do I tell her? ...do I tell her?"

* * *

><p>Fern was sitting in her kitchen, staring blankly at the wall across from her. She knew her mother would be home soon and Fern had to think of a plan fast. She decided against telling her mother, but knew that meant she would have to pretend she is still going to her old school while managing to go to Ouran and her grandmother's. Akina walked into the room and smiled at her daughter while kissing her on the cheek. She put grocery bags onto the table in front of Fern.<p>

"Hello sweetheart. How did school go today?"

Fern swallowed. _Here it goes..._

"As good as it always does."

"Well I'm very proud of you Fern. Even if things aren't great, you stick it out. Not many kids have it in them to do that."

Fern inwardly groaned.

"..thanks."

"You know what, how about I let you do something different tonight?"

"Like what?"

"Well I know this may not be to your liking, but..."

"What? What!"

"Ouran Academy," Fern groaned and rolled her eyes. "Just listen Fern. Ouran Academy is having a little showcase tonight for some of their art students. Other famous artist will be there as well, so its not just the students. Would you like to go? Its open to the public."

Fern shifted in her seat.

"...what time?"

Akina smiled and went over to hug her daughter.

"In one hour. So you want to go then?"

"Are you going to go?"

"Actually I have some things I need to get done, but you can still go by yourself."

"...okay, I guess.."

"Oh Fern, I know you'll have fun! Now go get cleaned up! If you want to get there on time, you better leave soon!"

Fern nodded her head and got ready to go.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm here."<p>

Fern stood awkwardly in the middle of a crowd. Right away she felt out of place and just started to wander around, hardly looking at the different projects set up around her. Her eyes kept glancing around, hoping she wouldn't see a certain group of people. Fern nearly tripped when she saw Honey smiling up on Takashi's shoulders. The other hosts were next to them as well. Fern didn't want them to see her so she quickly turned the the other direction and walked away. She made her way through the crowd till she was near where the showcase presented local artists and less of the student's projects. These paintings are the ones that caught Fern's eye. Their execution was impeccable while the brush strokes were flawless. The concept of each painting or photograph was clear and Fern found herself looking at one particular painting. It was of a person fixing old looking gears and pipes, but the person herself was part of the machinery. This concept intrigued Fern and made her smile. The colors were fantastic and Fern was so absorbed in the painting she didn't sense the person standing behind her.

"Judging by that cute little smile, I'd say you like this one."

Fern's smile turned into a slight smirk. She didn't turn around as she spoke.

"I do like it actually. I just wish I knew who painted it."

This person, who by just hearing the voice Fern knew was a boy, walked closer till Fern could tell he was standing just inches behind her. It made her hair stand on end and made her wish she kept it down. She held back a shiver and tried to keep her emotions relaxed.

"Well I'm sure you could easily find out who it was. I'm sure they would like to talk to you."

Fern let out a short laugh.

"What makes you so sure? Do you know this person?"

"Oh I've know him for a while now. I can just tell you would get along."

"How so?"

"You have an eye for good painting."

"True, but what makes you think I'd like to meet him?"

"Well I can tell you that he has better than decent looks and isn't some shy little nerd."

"I see. So he's as dumb as a sack of nails?"

"Hey I'm passing my classes!"

Fern grinned and turned around. She pointed a finger at the guy behind her.

"Ha! So it is you."

The boy's face went blank as he realized his mistake. Then he had a grin that matched Fern's.

"So what if I am?"

"Did you expect me to drool over you?"

The boy shrugged and smirked.

"Its happened before."

Fern smirked and rolled her eyes. She was getting thirsty and started to find a punch bowl as she walked away.

"Well I'm sorry to say I'm not that kind of girl."

Fern smiled at the boy from over her shoulder. She continued on with her searching as she thought of the boy.

_That was interesting. He can paint, that's for sure. He didn't look half bad either. His voice gave me chills...wait! I'm doing it again! I hardly know this boy! Hell, I don't even know his name this time! What is wrong with me? Argh...but he did look pretty good, I mean his clothes were even decent..._

Fern smiled as she thought of his clothes. The boy wore black jeans and dirtied-up converse. He had on a dark purple long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had a black vest over the top of it. His hair made her smile even more. It was short and black with electric blue streaks in it, and was spiked and sticking out in every direction. He had his ears pierced a few times, and then there were his eyes. They were about as blue as the streaks in his hair.

At this point Fern had found a table with food and drink and poured herself a glass of punch. As she was drinking a few boys appeared in front of her. Fern knew these two all too well and she suddenly felt her guard go up.

"Well look who's here."

"Didn't expect you to show up at something as fancy as this, Fern."

Fern crushed her cup in her hand before she threw it away.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We both have cousins that go here. They're in the showcase."

"Why are you here Fern? Shouldn't you be at home, taking your crazy pills?"

"Yeah, you better take your medication Fern. Wouldn't want you to stab your mother while she sleeps!"

Both boys started to laugh as Fern's face grew red. She knew better than to just outright punch the two, but she hated feeling helpless. Once one of the boys stopped laughing he talked.

"So really, why are you here? You suck at painting and who would you know that goes here?"

Before Fern could answer, a pair of arms went around her waist and pulled her back against a warm chest. Then someone's head nuzzled into hers.

"She's here to support her boyfriend. Now if that's a problem with you two morons then please, speak now."

The two boys just stared before muttering something under their breath and walked away. Fern sighed in relief and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

"Thanks."

"They were bothering you. I couldn't have that."

"Well you didn't have to, but thanks."

Fern started to pull away, but the boy with the black and blue hair didn't let her go.

"I felt the need to. I think I like you. Or at least want to get to know you a little better."

Fern's eyes widened.

"Uh, well...umm"

The boy laughed and tightened his grip on Fern. Not enough to make her scared, but enough for it to be a warm embrace.

"Sorry. I like to say what's on my mind when I get the chance. Like now, I think you look amazing in a skirt and red is a good color on you."

Fern tried to pull away again and this time the boy let her. She turned to face him and his smile made her melt. He stuck out his hand.

"My name is Yasu Yoshida, and yours?"

Fern paused.

"Its Fern Thomas."

She reached her hand out to shake Yasu's, but instead of shaking it, he grasped it lightly and went down on one knee. From there he lightly kissed the top of her hand, making Fern blush.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Fern. May I accompany you throughout the rest of the evening?"

Fern giggled at his proper speech. She curtsied and smiled down at the boy.

"Why yes you may, Yasu."

Yasu stood up, still holding Fern's hand, and smiled at the girl.

"Shall we then?"

"Why yes, yes we shall."

Then the two set off, hand in hand to see the rest of the showcase.

* * *

><p>Fern never had more fun in one night than she can ever remember. Yasu treated like she was an actual human being. He made her laugh and smile and she gladly returned him the favor. Both showed that each had a strong passion for the arts. Fern learned that Yasu went to Ouran and Fern told him that she would be starting. Fern felt a sense of relief wash over her when Yasu told her they would have the same classes. He also said he would 'protect her from the evil-doers' (his words.) That made Fern laugh and feel secure, and just like he said before, Yasu spoke his mind freely.<p>

"Fern, now that the showcase is done, do you want to go hang out some more?"

"Sounds fun, but I got to get home."

"I'd like to walk you there. If that's all right with you."

Fern blushed and Yasu smiled, taking that as a yes.

Once they got to Fern's apartment, they stood outside her door. Fern felt nervous as hell while Yasu stood totally unfazed by anything. Fern looked up at him.

"Well thanks for tonight. We just met and you actually didn't bother me all that much. It was fun."

Yasu smiled.

"Glad you had fun. I can't wait for school tomorrow, now that I get to know you more."

Fern smiled and looked away. Then she jumped from the shock of Yasu kissing her cheek. He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Like I said. You're pretty cute."

He gave her one last smile before walking away. Fern touched her cheek and walked into her home. Akina was sitting on the couch and looked up as her daughter entered.

"How was the showcase Fern? Did you have fun?"

Fern was still in a kind of daze as she walked to her room.

"Yeah...I had fun."

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER IS DONE!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! I MUST KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS! DETAILS ARE FANTASTIC TOO! :D**


	4. Then It Hit Me

**so I have been lacking in the updating department BUT I AM WRITING MORE! plus I know how I want to end this story now sooooo that means I'm ready to commit to this story and just kick butt with it! well hopefully anyways :D**

**so what do you all think of the new boy hmmm?**

**What about Fern lying to her mother!**

**and for the record I have nothing against sewing, I've actually taken classes :) and I just thought that Fern should fail at it so yeah...**

**ok, I'll just continue with writing..**

* * *

><p>Fern was sprawled on her bed when her alarm started to go off. She pounded her fist on her nightstand till she hit the clock and heard silence. She would have stayed asleep longer, but her mother poked her head into the door.<p>

"Fern you got to wake up. You'll be late to school otherwise."

Fern's eyes snapped open and she sat up. Her mother looked at her oddly.

"Fern, is something wrong?"

"What? Uh no...no nothing's wrong." _That's right, school...and I have to go to my grandmother's house before Ouran..._

"Okay then. Well I'm going to work then. See you later sweetheart!"

Fern waved goodbye and as soon as she heard the door close she jumped out of bed. She showered quickly and put on respectable clothes. Then she did her best to put her hair up in a neat bun. Fern didn't care for her reflection in the mirror as she grabbed her bag and left to get to her grandmother's house.

* * *

><p>It took all of Fern's will power to not spit out insults at her grandmother. The woman was assessing Fern's attire and giving orders to her servants to transform Fern into a proper lady. They almost had to sedate her just to get the yellow dress on. Then Fern's real horror started to settle in when she saw scissors coming her way.<p>

"Don't cut my hair!"

Fern was promptly smacked across the face for not only speaking out of turn but for the tone of her voice as well. Her grandmother glared at her before speaking.

"Don't you dare talk out like that again! We do not have time to cut your hair properly, she was just going to cut a thread on your dress. Stop behaving like a caged animal."

Fern sighed in relief and was even more happy when she was finally allowed leave. Of course her grandmother gave her a car to get to the school in, but as long as Fern was away from that horrid woman, she didn't care.

The car pulled up to the school and Fern felt her stomach twist. She thought she would be happy for this day to finally arrive, but because she had to lie to her mother and deal with her grandmother, Fern just felt wrong. The driver opened the door and Fern took a deep breath before stepping out. As soon as the car pulled away Fern started walking towards the school. She felt relief when no one was giving her strange looks for once. She felt like maybe she could fit in here.

Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around Fern's middle and pulled her back against a warm chest. Her heart pounded in her chest as her emotions became blurred. Then she heard a chuckle and some tension went away.

"Why so jumpy, Ferny?"

"Don't do that. My mind can't...just don't sneak up on me."

Yasu let her go and went to her side and they continued walking into the school.

"Your mind can't what?"

"Nothing, just forget about it."

The boy with black and blue hair grinned down at her.

"Aw, don't I get to know your innermost secrets? Such a shame..."

"I hardly know you."

"Valid point, my dear."

Fern blushed without meaning to at his use of the word 'dear'. Yasu noticed and smirked. He brushed her face with his hand.

"Like I said, red is a pretty color on you."

Fern batted his hand away.

"Shut up."

Yasu put his arm lazily around Fern's shoulder.

"That's no fun."

Fern rolled her eyes and smiled. However, the smile vanished when Fern remembered she had to take her pills.

"Uh, sorry but I have to go for a bit."

"I'll come with you."

"...its the restroom."

"Oh...you know I can still come with you."

His grin was hard to not laugh at, but Fern had something to worry about and waved Yasu goodbye before she went on her search for a restroom.

* * *

><p>Terror filled Fern's body as she stared at the empty bottle in her hand. Her hands started shaking and she dropped the bottle into the sink.<p>

_How can this be happening? Why now? Why here? It can't be empty! No no no nonono! What am I supposed to do now?_

"What was that?"

Fern thought she saw something in the mirror and turned around. She looked at each stall and knew each one was empty. She was alone, but it didn't feel like it. When Fern turned back around she nearly screamed. Suzu was sitting on the edge of the sink holding the empty pill bottle.

"What's the matter Fern?"

Fern couldn't respond properly. Just mutters of pills, empty, and what to do was only heard. Suzu titled her head and swung her legs.

"But Fern, if you don't have your pills you can play with me more."

Fern's hands grabbed at her hair, yanking it out of its perfect bun. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"You're not real dammit! Get away from me!"

When Fern opened her eyes Suzu was gone. Fern looked at her reflection and felt she truly looked crazy. She let her hair down, deciding it looked better that way. She shoved the empty bottle into her bag and took a deep breath before leaving the restroom. No one was in the hallway anymore and Fern knew they were all in class.

Class.

Her heartbeat quickened as the nerves kicked in. What if the teacher made her introduce herself? Fern was sure she couldn't handle it. Yasu said he was in her classes so that eases her nerves a little. Then they went up again at the thought of Yasu just making things worse, because well, Fern was sure he could.

She stepped into her class and Fern noticed that all eyes turned to her. She scanned over the faces, looking for Yasu. The first person she noticed though was some other tall, dark haired boy. He looked familiar, then it hit her. It was that Takashi boy.

_He's in my class? Should I be happy or fearful?_

Fern snapped out of her thoughts when the teacher called out her name.

"Fern Thomas, since you are late we don't have time to get to know you. So please take the open seat and we will continue on with our lesson. Fern nodded her head and looked for the open seat. She tried not to frown when she noticed it was right next to Takashi. Fern sat down and she glanced to her side and saw Yasu a few chairs over. He looked a little sad that she couldn't sit next to him. Fern then looked at Takashi out of the corner of her eye. He was looking straight forward. Fern sighed and looked up at the board. Throughout the next few classes, Fern felt like she was being stared at. On one side it felt like a suspicious, lingering look, while the other side was more of a questioning glance. Fern glanced over at Yasu. He smirked and raised his eyebrows a few times before looking at the board. Fern's face heated up, for reasons she didn't know. Fern then looked over at Takashi when she heard that little kid's voice.

"Takashi? Is something wrong?"

Fern watched the taller boy's face to see if any emotion went across it. He was stoic and Fern bit at her lip and turned away.

_Why do I care? I hardly know this boy...I don't know this boy._

Fern nearly jumped out of her skin when the bell rang for lunch. She got up like the rest of the students and took one last look at Takashi. Their eyes met and Fern felt her whole face flush red and she looked at the floor. She saw another pair of shoes in front of her and looked up to see Yasu grinning.

"So Ferny, shall we go get some food?" He made a dramatic gesture with his arm towards the door. "Allow me to show you the way, my fair lady."

Fern giggled.

"Why thank you my good man."

Yasu smiled at her and hooked his arm into hers and the two set off to go eat.

* * *

><p>The two of them had taken their trays and gone outside like most of the other students. They found a nice large tree and sat down under in, on the grass. Fern pulled apart her sandwich as she ate it while Yasu picked up his apple.<p>

"So how are you liking it here Ferny?"

"Its different from my old school, so I like it already."

"Well that's good. What do you think of all us rich folk?"

His grin made her laugh. "Well I've met a few of our classmates before."

"Really? Who?"

"Uh well its that short blonde kid and then Takashi."

"Takashi?"

"Yeah, I met the two of them at random really. I have no idea why actually."

"Why do you call him Takashi?"

"That's his name isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but everyone calls him Mori. Only Honey calls him Takashi."

"Honey..?"

"The little blonde kid."

"Ah."

"So why do you call him Takashi?"

Fern thought that she heard something a little off in Yasu's voice, but she ignored it and shrugged.

"I don't know. That's what he said his name was. I didn't know he had a nickname."

"Well I'd watch out for all those host club guys. Wouldn't want to see anything bad happen to you."

"Like what?"

Yasu shrugged as he twirled his apple.

"They just think they're all high and mighty. That they can have whatever girl they want."

Fern looked off into the distance in thought. She could feel Yasu looking at her, but she just ignored it for the time being. As she looked around at the other students, her eyes saw Honey and Takashi sitting at a table with what Fern could remember was the rest of the host club. Honey noticed her staring and waved frantically at her while grinning from ear to ear. Takashi looked over and their eyes met. Fern jumped when she heard the sound of someone taking a bite of an apple. She went back to eating her lunch. Yasu glanced at Fern out of the corner of his eye, then he looked over at Takashi. His grip tightened on the apple when noticed Takashi was still looking at Fern.

* * *

><p><strong><em>After school in the sewing club/_**

* * *

><p>Fern sat in a chair next to the other girls in a large circle. They were all smiling and chatting happily with each other. Fern refused to talk to anyone, seeing as she was clearly pissed off and had no pills to calm her down. Finally when all the girls were quiet, they were each handed fabric, needle and thread, and a pattern to follow. All the girls started off with ease, but Fern just looked at her hands and glared at the fabric. The club leader walked over to Fern and smiled. She started explaining what to do and since Fern was new, she didn't have to finish the pattern today. Fern wasn't really paying attention to what the girl said. She was too busy entertaining the idea of stabbing the girl in the eye with her needle.<p>

Fern sighed when the girl left to go do her own sewing. With a scowl on her face she tried to start sewing, but Fern knew she had to stop when her fingers were hurting from the pain and the white fabric was taking a red tint. She decided just a few more minutes of this torture to prove to these girls that Fern did not belong here and she wanted, needed really, to leave. Of course, sewing with a distracted mind and an angry attitude just means something will go wrong.

"God dammit!"

Fern threw her sewing things to the ground and gripped her finger. The pain was so intense that had to bit her lip from saying any more. The others girls gasped at her harsh language, but Fern didn't care. While sewing Fern had managed to stab the needle under her nail. Fern dashed out of the room and down a random hallway. She sort of remembered how to get to the nurse's office. Fern noticed how no blood was coming out, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. As Fern came near a corner she heard a voice that made her stop dead in her tracks.

_No way in hell...why now? WHY!_

Fern bowed her head as if to hide behind her hair and rounded the corner. Honey was on top of Takashi's shoulders and he looked upset. Then he saw Fern and it was if the sun came out. Fern wish she could just melt away.

"Hey Takashi, look! Its Fern!"

Fern stopped walking and slowly looked up.

"..hi."

"Where are you going Fern?"

Fern bit her lip as her finger gave another painful throb. Takashi looked down at her hand and pulled it up to his face for better inspection. Honey saw the needle sticking out of her finger and got huge eyes.

"Oh no! Does it hurt really bad Fern! Are you going to be okay? Takashi can carry you to the nurse's office if you want!"

"I'm fine."

"We'll take you there anyways!"

"You don't have to."

Honey didn't seem to notice or care what she last said and told Takashi to go to the nurse's office. As they walked Fern noticed that Takashi never let go of her wrist. She blushed and tried to pull it away, but his grip was too strong.

* * *

><p>"Now hold still Ms. Thomas. This will hurt, but I must pull it out."<p>

Fern nodded her head and closed her eyes. She felt someone take her hand, but she was to preoccupied with the pain of her finger that she couldn't tell if it was Honey or Takashi. The nurse started to count to three and yanked on the needle. It didn't budge, but Fern swore and gave the hand that she was holding a rough squeeze. The nurse got ready to go again and this time the needle came out. Fern's finger also started to bleed rapidly, but the nurse easily put a stop to it.

"There we go. Everything should be good now. Just leave the bandage on for the rest of the day. It should stop bleeding by tonight, but if it doesn't then change the gauze and come see me again tomorrow. Also try to be more careful when sewing."

Fern said a quick thank you and hopped out of her seat. She tried to get away from Takashi and Honey as quickly as she could. It was no use considering the fact that Honey ran up to her and jumped onto her back.

"Hey Fern where are you going now?"

"Back to the sewing club to grab my bag, then I'm going home."

"Can we come with you?"

"Why?"

"I liked your house! Your mom was really nice!"

"Well actually I'm going to my grandmother's, so no."

"Aw, okay! Maybe another time!"

Honey climbed off Fern's back when she got back to her club room.

"Or not."

"Hey Fern wait a second!"

"What?" Her patience was starting to run thin.

"I forgot that Takashi and myself were supposed to ask you something! Something for the host club!"

"What."

"Well when you dropped your sketch book, Kyoya looked at your drawings. He really liked them and wants you to paint for the club!"

Fern's breath caught in her throat at the idea of being able to paint again. She scratched at her neck and avoided eye contact with the two boys.

"So...what would I have to do then?"

Honey grinned.

"Well Kyoya said he would like you to stop at the host club ASAP!"

Fern nodded her head. "Does today work?"

"Mmhmm!"

Fern told Honey and Takashi to wait for her as she went to get her bag. Once she came back the two boys led her in the way to the host club. Fern didn't know what to expect, especially when she thought about her last trip to the host club. Once inside, Honey took her straight to Kyoya.

"Hello Ms. Thomas. So did you think about my offer?"

"Yeah and I'd like to paint for you guys."

"Excellent. Just come here after school and I'll show you what I want to have done. You will get the credit for the paintings, but fifty percent of the profits, if any of the paintings are sold, will go to the host club."

Fern thought about the offer before she looked at Kyoya. He was intimidating, even if she was older than him, but Fern loved painting too much to let him get his way.

"I'll agree only if I get seventy-five percent of the profits."

Kyoya wrote something in his book and pushed his glasses into place.

"Sixty percent, and you can eat the food we have here for free."

Fern was stubborn, and was almost enjoying their haggling.

"Seventy percent, food doesn't matter."

"...Sixty percent, you can take what's left of the food at the end of club hours, and can come on a trip with us, all expenses paid."

Fern bit her lip before putting out her hand.

"Deal."

Kyoya smirked and shook her hand.

"Welcome to the host club, Fern Thomas."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Day/_**

* * *

><p>Fern had managed to get to school earlier today and quickly found Yasu in the courtyard. She ran up to him to tell him her good news.<p>

"Hey Yasu!"

"Oh hey there Ferny. How are we today?"

"Great! Listen, I got this job where I get to paint and actually get paid for it!"

Yasu smiled. "That's awesome! Where at?"

"The host club."

The smile vanished, but came back almost instantly.

"Oh well...that's still good. I heard you gave the uptight sewing girls quite the scare."

Fern giggled.

"Well what else was I supposed to say when a needle get stabbed into my finger?"

Yasu laughed. He looked around and saw Takashi a few yards away. He was looking over at Fern every now and then and Yasu smirked. Yasu lazily put his arm around Fern, who blushed at the contact, and almost leaned into him. Yasu glanced back over at Takashi to find to his satisfaction that the boy had looked away.

The two of them walked to class and had to separate to go to their own chairs. As soon as Fern sat down, Honey leaned across Takashi and looked at her.

"How are you today Fern? Is your finger better?"

"I'm doing just fine Honey."

"That's good! Usa-chan was worried it would still be bleeding."

Fern nodded her head and started to doodle on her notebook. _Who's Usa-chan?_

As she was drawing, a note flew onto her desk. She felt herself frown out of habit, but she shook off the feeling and opened it. It made her smile as she tried not to laugh. It was a picture of the girls from the sewing club fainting from Fern's harsh words. She looked up and saw Yasu grinning at her. She grinned back before putting the note away for safe keeping.

* * *

><p><em><strong>at lunchtime/**_

* * *

><p>Fern was sitting by Yasu again and the two were laughing and talking while eating their lunch. Fern was eating some salad and Yasu kept laughing at how hardly any of it seemed to make it into her mouth. Fern retaliated by flinging some carrots at his face. Fern was laughing hard, then it died down when she looked over at Yasu. He was smiling at her, and then it seemed like his face was getting rather close. Then before Fern knew what was happening, Yasu was kissing her. It was short, but Fern liked it none the less. She felt her face heat up and Yasu smiled at her again.<p>

"You had some dressing on your lips."

"Oh..thanks."

He grinned. "Not a problem! Gladly do it again when the time is right!"

Fern laughed and rolled her eyes. Yasu went back to eating his food and Fern just looked around. She felt like someone was staring at her, but she couldn't find who. She shrugged it off and finished her salad.

* * *

><p><strong><em>at host club/_**

* * *

><p>Fern was busy painting away, that she was completely ignoring everyone around her. Kyoya had told to start off with making a portrait of each of the host club members. She did her best to capture each of their personalities. Right now she was just finishing up Kyoya's and it was hard to not make his smile look scary. Now she moved onto the next host. Takashi. She looked over to where he was sitting by Honey. He was too far away so she had to get up and go sit at his table. The other girls just ignored her, but Fern preferred it that way. She started to draw and found herself looking at his face a little longer than she needed to. After a while she finished and realized he was the last host she had to draw. She set down her tools and sat back to relax.<p>

Soon it was time for Fern to go. She was walking down a hallway by herself when a classroom door opened and someone pulled her inside and closed the door. Fern almost started to freak out, but then she realized it was Yasu. He pinned her to the door.

"Hey Yasu, what's with the surprise?"

"What were you doing just now?"

Fern titled her head in slight confusion, but smiled anyways.

"I was at the host club, painting."

"What were you painting?"

"The hosts. I had to draw individual portraits."

"Did you paint Mori?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

Fern frowned a little. Yasu was acting strange and it was bothering her. What was his problem with Takashi?

"Can't you just tell me? Its obviously bothering you. Just tell me Yasu."

"Don't order me around. That's not your place."

Fern was taken aback by Yasu's tone and the look on his face concerned her.

"I wasn't ordering you around. I just wanted to help. Don't freak out!"

"Listen here, and listen closely. I like you. You're a very pretty little thing. Wouldn't want someone else to come and snatch you away and break you. Now I'm going to be the good guy here and keep you all nice and safe. Okay."

"What the hell? No, you're not in control of me. Let me go Yasu."

She tried to push him back but he was stronger than her. He pressed her closer to the door.

"Now now, don't get all fussy."

"What are you doing? Why are you like this now?"

"Like what Ferny? I'm still the same guy deep down, this is my real self. What, can't handle it?"

He grinned at her and Fern frowned again.

"No, you're being a creep! Now get off!"

Fern gave him another shove and he stepped back a foot. He glared at her.

"I said to not do that."

"Why the hell would I listen to yo-"

Fern instantly went quiet and she felt tears form in her eyes. Her face was turned slightly and her cheek stung. Yasu smirked and lightly caressed her face where he hand just slapped her.

"There's a good girl."

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Now I got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay? This was fun, really, we should do it again, and I can't wait to see your paintings!"

He ruffled her hair before leaving the room. Fern put a hand to her cheek as she tried to understand what just happened. Why it happened. None of it made sense and Fern didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER IS DONE! long one too isn't it?<strong>

**OH NO! Yasu isn't all sunshine and rainbows now is he!**

**What do you all think of Takashi?**

**What about the little differences in Fern?**

**Before the slapping thing what did you think of Yasu?**

**Do you guys want Hayato and Ryuu to come back?**

**Should Fern still learn magic?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN 'I LOST MY INSANITY!' haha that sounded like it does with the announcers on TVs..**

**REVIEW DAMMIT! REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. It Took My Breath Away

**who was expecting that to happen?**

**what do you all think of the whole thing brewing between Takashi and Yasu?**

**what do you think Fern will do?**

**LET US FIND OUT!**

* * *

><p>It was night and Fern was in her bed, staring at her ceiling. Her cheek was still red from the slap Yasu gave her earlier in the day. She clutched the sheets with her hands as she thought about it. It scared her. It made her mad she didn't do anything. She felt helpless, but she kept telling herself that it couldn't be true. This wasn't really Yasu, it couldn't be. Then Fern remembered that she didn't know the boy all that well either. She clutched at the sheets again and tried to force herself to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>the next day/**_

* * *

><p>Fern walked into school with her head down. Her hair fell into her face, blocking anyone's view. She felt like everyone one was staring at her and it made her want to just run away. She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone called her name from behind. Fern took a deep breath and turned around.<p>

"Oh...hi Honey."

"Hi Fern! How you today!"

"I'm fine."

Fern felt a warm feeling of safety wash over her being in the presence of Honey and Takashi. Takashi on the other hand was staring intently at Fern, as if he was watching her reactions and seeing if something was different.

"You don't sound fine Fern. Do you want some cake? Cake always makes everything better!"

Honey then spun around singing to himself about all the wonderful cakes he would eat. He started skipping off into the school, leaving Fern and Takashi to follow. Fern sighed and started to follow the little blonde boy when a strong hand came down on her shoulder.

"What is it Takashi?"

He didn't answer right away so she turned to look at him. Takashi was looking somewhere else. Fern followed his gaze and she saw Yasu walking towards them. Smiling. Takashi's hand slid off Fern's shoulder. She was going to ask what he was going to say, but Yasu was now at her side and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. Takashi looked between the two before nodding his head at Fern and walking after Honey.

Fern didn't want him to go, but what could he do? Takashi didn't know what was going on. Yasu started to lead Fern into the building and tightened his grip on her. Still smiling, he whispered in her ear.

"Care to tell me what that was about?"

Fern kept her eyes straight ahead as she glared.

"None of your business. We were just talking."

"It _is_ my business and I would like it if you kept me well informed."

Fern shrugged his arm off of her and quickened her pace. Yasu easily kept up with her. He kept his voice low enough for only Fern to hear.

"So are you going to go paint for that club again?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to join you."

"No."

"I'm sorry, did you think that was a question? I'll be there, right after school. Then we can go back to your place or mine. Get to know each other more."

"I've seen enough of you, thanks."

They reached the classroom door, but before they went in, Yasu stepped in front of Fern and forced her to look at him by holding her chin in his hand.

"Don't challenge me. Remember what that gets you."

He rubbed his thumb against her cheek and he smiled as fear quickly flickered through Fern's eyes. He knew he was gaining control and he loved every minute of it. Then Yasu walked into the classroom. Fern stood still for a moment before walking in herself. She sat next to Honey and remained silent. No one else noticed anything wrong with the new girl. However, one pair of curious eyes kept glancing over, trying to understand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>at lunch time/**_

* * *

><p>Fern didn't feel like eating and simply followed Yasu outside to their usual tree. He sat next to her and started to eat. Fern just stared forward, not having anything to say. Yasu glanced over at her.<p>

"Why so down Ferny?"

Fern felt her stomach twist at how innocent his question was. He knew very well what her problem was.

"Silence isn't an answer."

She looked at him to find him grinning at her.

"Here."

He held out his apple. Fern looked at it without interest. Yasu's smile vanished, but reappeared quickly.

"Take it."

Fern's hand slowly took the apple. Yasu smiled and nodded his head.

"Good girl."

Fern's grip tightened on the apple, but her face remained blank. Images of Yasu slapping her came to mind along with shoving the apple down his throat successfully choking him. Yasu continued eating without a care in the world. Fern started to turn the apple in her hand.

"Yasu?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you hit me?"

Her voice was so quiet and lacked the usual fire or sarcasm it held. This little difference made Yasu smile.

"You weren't listening to me. I had to set you straight. No hard feelings though, it needed to be done. I really do like you Fern. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. That light tap was just a warning. Stick to the rules I lay out and you shouldn't have to worry about any of that."

Fern dug her nails into the apple.

_A light tap my ass. My cheek is still a little pink!_

"It hurt."

Yasu set his tray down and turned to face her.

"And I'm sorry, but like I said. It needed to be done, but hey," Yasu took Fern's face in his hand and made her look at him. "It won't happen again. Promise."

Fern was about to respond when a shadow loomed over the two. Fern's heart sped up. It was Honey and Takashi. Yasu managed to move closer to Fern.

"Hi Fern! Hi Yasu!"

Yasu nodded his head, his eyes trained on Takashi. Fern didn't seem to be functioning and just opened and closed her mouth. Honey didn't seem to notice.

"Fern you'll never guess what we are going to do! Kyoya says the host club needs to regroup so we get to go on a trip to one of Kyoya's beach houses! Doesn't sound like fun!"

Yasu had placed his hand on Fern's and she felt him tighten his grip. Fern spoke before organizing her thoughts and thinking ahead.

"Really? When do we get to leave?"

Honey grinned at Fern's interest.

"Tonight! Does this mean you're coming Fern?"

Yasu gave her hand another hard squeeze, but Fern smiled anyways.

"Yup."

Honey jumped for joy.

"This will be so much fun! Takashi and I are really happy you're coming now! See you at club! Kyoya said he'll explain everything there!"

Then Honey waved goodbye and the two left. Fern was still smiling and it was like she zoned out because it shocked her when Yasu suddenly yanked her up and started to practically drag her inside the school. It was still lunch hour so the classrooms were empty. Yasu pulled her into one and slammed the door. It was then that Fern realized her mistake and fear started to spread in her stomach. Her only escape was blocked by the thing she feared. Yasu.

"What was that? What did I just tell you? You are not going on that trip! I forbid it. Do you understand me?"

Fern's resisting attitude started to get the better of her.

"You can't forbid me, its my choice!"

Yasu was right in front of her now and just like Takashi, Yasu was a few inches taller than her.

"You're not spending any extra time with that host Mori."

Fern tilted her head up, showing she didn't care.

"Maybe I want to spend time with him. You know, get to know him some more."

Yasu narrowed his eyes before he reached up and grabbed Fern's hair by the roots. Her face twitched in pain as her hands tried to pry his hand off her head.

"Oh so you want to be with him, is that it? You want some alone time with Mori? What? Am I not good enough?"

Fern not answering seemed to anger Yasu more. His other hand curled into a fist and before Fern could protect herself, he punched her in the stomach. It felt like the air was knocked out of her and when Yasu let go of her hair she fell to the floor, clutching her stomach. Yasu scowled down at her.

"Tell me Fern, am I? Or would you prefer your precious host?"

Again Fern didn't answer so Yasu picked her up by her shoulders and threw her at the teacher's desk. She crumpled to the floor, gasping for air. The edge of the desk hit her arm which crushed against her rib cage. It hurt so much that it was all Fern could focus on.

"Why do you make me do this to you Fern? Why can't you be good and listen? Then this wouldn't happen."

He walked over to Fern, who flinched at his closeness, and he picked her up. He smiled at her as she started shaking in shock and fear. He was almost in complete control now and it really raised his ego. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear before leaning in to whisper.

"Tell a soul about moments like these and believe me, more are sure to come."

He held back a chuckle at her shiver and kissed her on the cheek.

"Now let's get back to class, okay?"

Fern nodded her head and let Yasu lead her by hand to their classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter is done!<strong>

**so sad isn't it?**

**what do you all think of Yasu?**

**what do you think of Fern so far in this version?**

**what do you think will happen on this trip?**

**will Fern go on the trip?**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Its Always Something

**hmm yes trouble is certainly going on isn't it!**

**What will Takashi do to save our precious Fern?**

**Will Yasu beat him to it?**

**And what is going to happen on this trip hmm?**

**LET US READ AND FIND OUT!**

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of the school day and Fern would have to go to the host club with Yasu. She didn't want him there. She knows he would ruin her fun. The club room felt like her safe place and now Yasu was going to invade it. Fern tried to cheer herself up by thinking that Yasu won't, can't, do anything in front of the others. Well, that is till they are alone. Then she thought of the trip with the club and it lightened her mood till another thought came along. What would she tell her mother?<p>

Fern nearly jumped out of her skin when the final bell rang. She stood up and instantly tensed up when she felt Yasu put his hand on her shoulder. He leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"Let's go to the club then. I can't wait to see you paint."

Fern just nodded her head and walked out of the room with Yasu. They walked in silence to the club room. Fern took a breath before she opened the door and went inside. Just as she stepped inside she was thrown to the floor by a flying Honey.

"Fern you're here! Kyoya said you get to just relax today since we aren't hosting! He's gonna talk to us about the trip now! You're still coming right!"

Fern mumbled into the floor.

"Yes Honey, I'm still coming...just please, get off."

Honey giggled as he stood up. Yasu made the move to assist Fern, but Takashi beat him to it. Takashi held out his hand and for a second Fern looked at it before grasping it. He gently pulled her up and Fern didn't know why she started to blush. For a moment there it looked like Takashi was blushing too, but Fern thought that was impossible so she quickly separated herself from him and stood next to Yasu. That's when everyone else noticed the other boy. Kyoya was too busy writing things down in his book that he didn't even care to look up at the other boy.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to leave the room. We are going to be discussing club activities and you are not a member of the club."

Yasu glared at Kyoya, but he knew better than to argue with an Ootori. He gave Fern one last look that clearly said, 'remember what I said' and left the room, slamming the door. Fern just stood still, unsure as to what she should do. None of the other hosts seemed to notice her strange attitude. Kyoya finally stood up.

"Alright everyone. We are all clear of the plan yes? Haruhi I have already spoken with your father and he happy to see you go."

"Damn rich people."

Fern smiled at Haruhi's comment while Kyoya ignored it.

"Fern, you are still coming with us? We need to know for the room arrangements."

"Yeah. I plan to go."

"Is your mother aware of this?"

"..well..."

"We can inform her tonight when we come to pick you up."

"Oh well that won't be necessary!"

Kyoya gave her a look before he continued to write.

"Very well, we will be out in front of your apartment complex at six o'clock. A minute late and we will leave without you."

With that Kyoya went back to his chair and ignoring everyone in the room. The twins continued to pester Haruhi about all the fun outfits she should wear on the trip. Tamaki was talking to Kyoya even though it was a one sided conversation. Honey was trying to feed Usa-chan cake with Takashi sitting next to him. Fern stood in the middle of the room. She could leave now if she wanted to, go home and pack. Yet the idea of walking out into that hallways with Yasu waiting for her...that idea left her mind. Fern took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She walked over to Honey and Takashi and silently sat down. Takashi glanced at her, but didn't say anything. Honey looked up and grinned.

"Hi Fern! Sorry about knocking you over, I was just so happy to see you!"

"Its okay."

"Tama-chan says we are going to one of Kyoya's beach houses! We can build sand castles and go swimming! Wanna do that with us Fern?"

"Us?"

"Me and Takashi silly!"

Fern's face turned pink and she quickly looked at Takashi and when she saw him looking at her she looked away, turning a little redder. Honey just giggled.

"So we get to go to your house again Fern? Can we see your mom again?"

"Uh..no. Just wait outside for me."

Honey smiled and nodded his head. Fern jumped as the doors to the club opened and Yasu walked in. She looked at her hands in her lap as he walked over to the table. All eyes were on her now and Fern did her best to act normal.

"Hey Ferny, it looks like you guys are done here so ready to go? If you're going on that trip I want to spend some time with you before you leave."

Fern slowly looked up at him and saw his smile. She forced herself to stand up. Tamaki rushed over and smiled ear to ear.

"Oh how touching! He can hardly stand being away from the young woman who has taken his heart! And look at her! Speechless! Just touching!"

Yasu smiled even more at Tamaki's speech and put his arm around Fern's shoulder.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Now I'm sorry, but I just want to spend some time with my Ferny here. Then you guys can have her tonight. Sound fair?"

Tamaki just vigorously nodded his head. The only people who were listening to Yasu were Tamaki, Fern, and Takashi. Yasu was smiling down at Fern who was just staring back at him. Takashi was looking right at Yasu. He found he didn't trust that guy, he had no proof as to why, but it couldn't be helped. Honey saw the anger hidden in his cousin's eyes and poked Takashi in the arm.

He whispered. "What's wrong Takashi?"

Takashi looked down before glancing at Honey. The blonde seemed to understand and smiled.

"Don't worry Takashi. Just have fun at the beach."

* * *

><p><strong><em>At Fern's home/_**

* * *

><p>"Yasu you can leave now."<p>

"Aw come on Ferny! I know you just love my company. Besides, I want to meet your mom."

"No. Get out!"

Yasu and Fern had left the host club and went straight to her apartment. Her mother wasn't home yet and Yasu wasn't leaving. He stepped closer to Fern and pinned her against the wall.

"What did you say?"

Fern stuck out her chin.

"Get. Out."

Yasu gripped Fern's shoulders tightly. She felt his fingers digging into her skin, surely leaving marks. He threw her onto the couch in the room and hovered over her.

"Oh that's right. You want time to get ready for Mori right?" He slapped her once across the face. "That's why you need me to leave, isn't it?" Now he grabbed her hair and pulled her face to his.

He grinned at her fearful face before he closed the gap and kissed her. Fern struggled against it. The kiss was rough and Fern didn't feel any love in it. Yasu yanked at her hair causing her to gasp in pain. He kissed down her neck and Fern tried to keep pushing him away, but each attempt just led to Yasu biting and biting hard.

"Stop!"

Yasu licked up her neck before he pulled back to look at her.

"Just showing how much I care."

His hand trailed down her face, neck and past her collarbone. Fern squirmed in discomfort at the touch.

"I want to show you how much I really do care Ferny. Its so hard to contain myself."

Fern gave Yasu one good shove and he toppled to the floor.

"Never touch me like that again!"

Yasu glared at Fern from the floor before he stood up and yanked Fern up by her hair. She yelped in pain.

"Don't you ever tell me what I can't do."

Then Yasu threw Fern to the ground. She hit the coffee table with her wrist before she fell to the ground. The pain of her right wrist was so intense that it brought tears to her eyes. She whimpered in pain on the ground as Yasu stood over her. He threw something hard down at her, and it hit her on the shoulder.

"You look like you need some ice. I'm gonna go though, unlike you, I'd rather not see that Mori or his friends. Hope you have a fucking fantastic time on your trip."

Then he left. Fern slowly sat up. She looked at the floor and saw a cell phone. Yasu had used a rubber-band to attach a note to it. Fern wanted to cry when she read the message.

'Take this phone with you. I will call you every night at 9:00. Answer it right away. I will also send you texts during the day which you must answer to as well. Take care on your trip Ferny. Can't wait till you get back.'

It made her feel sick. He was still going to be there even if it wasn't in person. She didn't feel safe and she didn't know what to do. Fern felt depressed and trapped and just wanted to hide.

"Don't worry Fern! I won't let that meanie hurt you!"

Fern didn't even look at who was talking.

"You can't help me Suzu. You're not real."

Suzu frowned before she kissed Fern on the cheek.

"I'm only as real as you make me Fern."

Then Fern was alone once more. She slowly stood up and walked to her room. She only had minutes before the club arrived and she still needed to change and pack. Then there was the problem of telling her mother.

It only took Fern a minute to pack and change, but then she just sat in her room. The phone was in her hands as she sat on her bed. Her hands trembled as she held it. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the doorbell rang. Fern dragged her bag to the door and opened it. Honey and Takashi stood before her.

"Hey Fern guess what! Guess guess guess!"

Fern tried to put on a smile, but she knew it looked fake, but Honey didn't seem to notice.

"What Honey?"

"We saw your mom at your mailbox! We told her all about the trip and she seemed really excited about it!"

Fern's heart seemed to stop.

"You saw my mom?"

"Yeah and she was really nice! Are you ready to go? You're mom said you can!"

Fern just stood there, mouth agape. She couldn't process what Honey had just said. Then before she knew it, Honey had skipped off leaving Fern with Takashi. The taller boy picked Fern's bag up with ease and that seemed to bring Fern back to reality.

"I can carry it you know."

Takashi gave her a look of disbelief, even if it was hardly there.

"What? You don't think I can?"

"..you dragged it here."

Fern couldn't think of a retort so she just hung her head in defeat and walked out the door. Takashi followed, a smile very faint on his features. Fern didn't see her mom when she got to the bottom of the steps, but she didn't want to see her right now. She couldn't explain why these boys were taking Fern on a trip and she hated lying to her mother. Once inside the car Fern had to control her face from heating up when she found herself sitting next to Takashi. She decided the best way to not do anything stupid would be to fall asleep. And so she did, trying to forget the day and relax.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 Hours later/_**

* * *

><p>Fern was at that point of waking up, but she still wanted to sleep. She kept her eyes closed, but could her the sounds of a few people chuckling. She heard her name whispered a few times as well. Fern just kicked out her legs till she heard yelps of pain and smiled as silence filled the car. She nuzzled her head closer to the shoulder she was laying on.<p>

_...shoulder?_

Fern's eyes shot open and she sat up right away. She carefully looked out of the corner of her eye. Almost afraid of what she would see. Her eyes snapped forward and her face turned pink. That shoulder belonged to Takashi. Fern had so many thoughts running through her head. All saying things like she shouldn't have enjoyed that or she should have stayed there or what did he think of this?

Takashi had remained quiet like always when the car ride began. About ten minutes in Fern had fallen asleep and a bump in the road caused her head to fall onto his shoulder. He didn't mind, he didn't want her to be uncomfortable, but he couldn't help but feel special that she nuzzled closer to him. Watching her face now as all the emotions flickered across it brought some amusement to his eyes. The little pout she had on her face now was cute to him.

Takashi took her eyes off her quickly. How could he think of her like that? He shouldn't, he hardly knows her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the Beach House/_**

* * *

><p>As soon as the car pulled up to the house Honey bolted from the car and dragged Fern along with him. She was tripping over her feet just trying to keep up with him. Takashi followed behind them to watch over Honey of course. It was a little past eight and the sun was already starting to set. Fern watched Honey chase seagulls around the beach. The others had gone inside to get ready to eat. Takashi was watching Honey as he ran around. Fern kept a tight grip on her phone. She knew it was getting closer to nine o'clock and that Yasu would be calling. She was afraid of what he would say to her and she didn't want any of the club members to know. The hour flew by in Fern's eyes and she was walking inside the house with Honey and Takashi when her phone started to buzz.<p>

Immediately Fern felt slight terror roll through her body. She held the phone tightly to her chest with one hand before she claimed sleepiness and rushed off to find her room. It was easy to find seeing as the twins had created signs for everyone's doors and Fern quickly rushed inside hers and sat on the bed. She took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"I waited seven rings."

"I'm sorry, I had to get by myself."

"Pick up faster next time."

"Okay."

"So what have you done so far?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. It takes roughly two hours to get there and you left at six o'clock. You had an hour to do something. Now what was it?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't yell at me! When you get back here I'll be sure the correct that behavior. Now tell me what you did."

"...Honey, Takashi, and myself went down to the beach. I just watched Honey play with crabs while Takashi looked after him. Happy?"

"Don't get too comfortable with Mori now. You're mine remember? If I hear that you are sleeping around with that creep I'll do more than just correct that kind of behavior."

"..."

Fern frowned when she heard Yasu chuckle into the phone at her silence.

"Well Ferny, I've got to go. Can't wait to see you again. Have fun on your trip and don't forget to answer my calls and texts. I love you Fern."

"..."

"Say it back. Now."

"..I ...l-love you."

"Good girl. Night."

Then Yasu hung up and Fern let the phone slide from her hands. She looked out the window and saw it was completely dark now. Fern felt closed in and wanted fresh air. She pocketed the phone and quietly walked over to the door. She took a deep breath and opened it. She looked around the hallways to see if anyone else was there. It was silent, so Fern closed her door and walked down the hallway. She didn't hear or see the person starting quietly follow her. She walked all the way outside and down to the beach. The moon was her only light. As she walked she had pulled off her socks and stuffed them into a pocket. She let the sand squish between her toes. She looked out into the waters, trying to calm herself down. She was terrified of going back to Yasu. She didn't want to.

It was becoming a constant fear and it was starting to wear on her. She took the phone out of her pocket and looked at it. It suddenly lit up and Fern dropped it in fright. It was a text from Yasu. Then Fern felt more panic and quickly scoped up the phone. She almost opened the phone before something inside her changed her mind. Fern gripped the phone tightly in her left hand. Then in one quick motion, threw the phone as far as she could into the water. After a moment her mind cleared a little and she realized what she had done. Fern started to run towards the water, destined to retrieve the phone. She almost got ankle deep when a strong arm wrapped around her waste and pulled her back. The arm threw her down onto the dry sand. Fern glared at the figure before her. Then, because of the new habit Yasu was forming on her, she felt fearful and curled into a ball. The figure knelt before her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Fern?"

She didn't move and her voice was mumbled through her knees.

"What Takashi."

"What are you doing?"

She lifted her head and looked at him, feeling scared.

"I just threw his phone into the water! I have to get it back, but I can't get it back and now I'm going to be in trouble and and..."

Takashi wrapped his arms around Fern in comfort. She froze for a moment before she slowly latched onto his shirt and cried. Takashi then picked her up bridal style and walked her back to her room. He set her on the bed and was going to leave, but she didn't let go of his shirt.

"Takashi?"

His response was making eye contact to which Fern quickly looked away.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I walked by your room earlier. You were shouting and sounded upset."

"I I was talking on the phone."

He nodded.

"Takashi...what did you hear?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Okay. Are you okay?"

Fern slowly nodded her head.

"I am now."

She then blushed at how her words sounded.

"I didn't mean that you..not that I don't appreciate but ...um.."

"Was it Yasu."

It wasn't a question and Fern looked away.

"Yes."

"And he's your boyfriend."

Fern bit her lip. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't bring herself to lie to Takashi and say Yasu was her boyfriend, but she couldn't really explain what was going on between them either. Takashi took her mixed expressions for an answer.

"Is so, not a good one then?"

Fern's hand went to her cheek without thinking about it. However once she realized it, she quickly put it back down. Takashi looked confused for a moment, but then let it go.

"Will you be alright now?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Takashi stood up and nodded as a goodnight. Fern returned it and just laid down on her bed. Takashi left and went back to his own room. Trying to understand what that conversation had meant and why he felt such a strong urge to protect her.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER IS DONE!<strong>

**back to my long ones now see! :D**

**REVIEW YOUR HEARTS OUT MY BELOVED READERS!**


	7. What to do, what to do

**whoo go Takashi!**

**now what is going to happen with Yasu if he has no contact with our beloved Fern?**

**and someone brought up the fact that Fern is more submissive in this story and I didn't realize this so changes shall be made, but do understand that the situations are different so Fern is bound to act different!**

**also I'm doing another poll:**

**1. Bring Hayato and Ryuu back like before**

**2. Bring them back but differently (as in there may not be such a strong connection between them together and them and Fern)**

**please vote so I can decide cause I have no clue!**

**also I apologize for my many grammar and spelling errors in this story! Seriously, I was rereading it and became very upset as to how many there were! HORRID! SIMPLY HORRID I SAY!**

**okay now we shall move on!**

**(by the way, this chapter was brought to you by lack of sleeping abilities and skittles.)**

* * *

><p>Fern woke up and sat up in bed. Remembering what happened the night before caused Fern's face to burn. She was incredibly embarrassed. She decided it was best she didn't hide in her room all day and got dressed. When she took off her shirt, she looked over at the mirror. It made her frown. Dark bruises were visible on her pale skin. She lightly traced them with her finger. Fern also noticed the bite mark she had received from Yasu. Fern hated hickeys in the first place and the fact that the one she had wasn't out of love made her hate it even more.<p>

She sighed as she pulled on her long sleeved purple shirt and dark-washed jeans. After putting on her socks, she slipped her black converse shoes on and left her hair down in its tangle nest. She took a deep breath and left her room. The smell of food made her stomach growl and she made her way toward the delicious scent. Once in the dining room Fern felt like she was in heaven. The table was covered in all sorts of food and drinks that she could hardly contain her happiness. She started to fill up a plate that rivaled Honey's. The twins were sitting across from her and stared at her in mock horror and the amount of food she was able to consume.

When she was done eating, Fern became thirsty and started to fill her cup up with apple juice. As she poured the drink, Takashi walked into the room. Their eyes met and memories of the night before came to mind. That was when Fern looked down and noticed her cup was starting to overflow and juice was getting everywhere.

"Shoot!"

The twins giggled to which Fern sent a pleasant glare at, shutting them up. Once she cleaned the mess up, Fern picked up her glass and turned around to go back to her room and escape all the awkward moments she was creating for herself. However, when she turned around she ran right into Takashi, causing her drink to splash all over her shirt. Fern muttered under her breath.

"God dammit."

Fern was too busy putting the cup down and practically running away that she missed the small look of amusement on Takashi's face.

* * *

><p>"Argh, why! What the hell did I do! Bah!"<p>

Fern glared at the stain on her shirt. Now she would have to change and Fern is a lazy person and changing clothes requires extra movement that she really just didn't want to do at the moment. She sighed out of frustration and was about to start pulling off her shirt when her bedroom door randomly flew open. She quickly shoved her shirt down and hugged her arms aroung her middle and gawked at the intruders.

"What the fuck is your problem!"

"Why hello Fern!"

"We just want to offer some fashion advice!"

Fern's eye twitched.

"Hikaru, Kaoru.."

"Yes?" Perfect unison and same grin.

"Get out!"

"Aw but Fern!"

"I said leave damn you!"

She started to glare and the two slowly backed out of the room and closed the door. As soon as it shut Fern rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle.

"What idiots..."

Fern started to take her shirt off again and this time without interupptions. She threw it on the floor, deciding to deal with it later, and searched for her black and green striped shirt. Long sleeves of course, perfect for hiding any markings she may have received. Fern put her clean shirt on the bed and decided to put her hair in a low pony tail. As she attempted to style her hair the door opened. Fern froze when she saw who it was. Then in a split second she grabbed her shirt, covered her chest, and turned around. Her face was crimson red at this point. She didn't hear the person leave, so she was afraid to move. She licked her lips before speaking.

"T-takashi...um.."

"Sorry!"

Fern bit her lip to hold back the chuckle. Even though Fern knew Takashi didn't mean to walk in on her and was truly sorry, his voice sounded so montone and blank that it sounded funny to her. She sighed.

"Just turn around so I can put my shirt on."

"Alright."

Fern slowly turned her head to see if he really did turn around and once satisfied she slipped her shirt over her head. She then smiled awkwardly.

"Okay, you can look now."

When he did look at her, Fern's smile dropped. The expression on his face was one of concern and then Fern realized something. He saw her bruises. She quickly wrapped her arms around herself and hung her head in shame. She started to shake a little and it made her feel pathetic. Then she felt two strong, gentle hands on her shoulders.

"Do they still hurt?"

So many thoughts were running through her head that Fern wasn't sure which one to voice. Then a stupid thought went through her mind. One that really stood out from all the others.

"Does what hurt?"

Fern didn't need to look at Takashi to know he was confused.

"The bruises."

"What bruises."

Her voice started to sound dead, as if she was zoning out. A hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Fern, you know what I'm talking about."

"Sorry haven't a clue actually."

After a moment of the two just staring, Takashi seemed to have given up. He then left her room and Fern just stood there. Slowly she realized what she had said.

_Why the hell did I just say that? I could have told him! I could have told him everything and he could have helped! Dammit! What is wrong with me? There's always something fucking wrong with me! ...why didn't I tell him..._

* * *

><p>Fern stayed in her room for a while after that meeting with Takashi before she finally got enough courage to leave her room again. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she was greeted by the twins with some exciting news.<p>

"Hey Fern guess what! We get to go to an amusement park today!"

Fern couldn't help but smile at their cheerful faces.

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

><p><em><strong>at the amusement park/**_

* * *

><p>As soon as the hosts arrived they split into groups. Hikaru and Kaoru dragged an unwilling Haruhi away from a sobbing Tamaki who ended up clinging to Kyoya in the 'pursuit to save his daughter's life from the cruel twins'. This left Fern alone with Honey and Takashi, her number one choice.<p>

Fern just felt the awkward air between them and found she couldn't even look in Takashi's direction without seeing the disappointment in his eyes. Honey didn't seem to notice the tension and started to skip ahead.

"Let's go on all the big rides! They look like fun!"

Takashi nodded his head and started to follow while Fern just mumbled her agreement. This was going to be a long day in her mind.

They went on a few rides together, there were a few Honey couldn't go on seeing as he was too short, until finally Honey found the hall of mirrors.

"This looks like fun, doesn't it Takashi and Fern? Let's go, let's go!"

He giggled a bit before bouncing on in. The two taller teens followed silently. However, as soon as they went in, neither could see where the little blonde had gone. It was then that Fern noticed how Takashi's pace had quickened. He was started to get worried and Fern could tell. At one point Takashi almost started running and Fern had to run to keep up. He took a sharp turn and when Fern got around the corner, she ran right into him and fell to the ground after hitting her head on one of the mirrors.

"Dammit! What the hell Takashi? You don't take off running then just stop for no reason! Ow my head..."

Takashi looked down at Fern who wasn't looking back and was holding her pounding head. He knelt in front of her and moved her hand to inspect the damage. He wasn't prepare for what Fern did next.

Her eyes widened at his closeness before she slapped his hand away and shoved him back. She hopped up from the ground and took off through the rest of the maze. She hit several mirrors on her way out, but she didn't care, she wanted fresh air and needed to be alone. Once she was outside again she walked quickly away from the hall of mirrors and just walked to where everyone was supposed to meet up at the end of the day. She sat on a bench and tried to calm herself down. She knew something was going to go wrong. Fern didn't bring any pills on the trip, she hasn't been taking them for a while now, and the fear of going home to Yasu just made it worse.

Hours passed and Fern just sat. It felt nice being alone. She looked up and saw storm clouds rolling over and realized it was going to rain soon.

"Of course...rain. Why wouldn't it..."

It started to sprinkle a little and that was when the other hosts started to come back. Fern was a little surprised they would let rain stop their fun, but then they told her how Haruhi is afraid of thunder and realized it was best to just go back. As they walked back to the car, Fern glanced at Takashi only to see him looking at her. She quickly looked away. She felt guilty for just leaving him but she didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>back at the beach house, late at night/**_

* * *

><p>Fern laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was getting close to midnight and she still couldn't sleep. She hadn't changed her clothes yet even though she just wanted to sleep. She felt her bed sink down a little where someone was sitting. Funny, she didn't recall the door opening.<p>

"Fern you look so sad! Can't you smile, just for me?"

"No Suzu...I'm not happy."

Suzu giggled.

"Oh Fern, I know what you need! It helps erase memories and warms you up! Want to try it?"

Fern sat up in bed and looked at the little girl. She knew she shouldn't encourage this delusion by accepting it was real, but Fern felt like she was out of options.

"Sure..why not."

Fern followed Suzu down to the kitchen. The little girl skipped around till she was in front of a small fridge in the back. Suzu pointed at it.

"In there Fern! Take whatever you like! I promise it will make things all better!"

Then Fern was alone. She stared at the door for a while before finally opening it to see bottles of different kinds of alcohol. Odd, she didn't peg Kyoya's family for having anything like this here, but she didn't care. Fern had drank before, never overboard, always when her mom was there and always at home. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey, considering she liked something with a bit of a bite, and sat down on the floor and took off the cap. She took a few drinks and let her mind go blank. It was what she needed right now. She closed her eyes and just tried to relax. Fern nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice.

"Fern."

She opened her eyes and looked up. It was Takashi. Fern looked away and glared at her feet while the grip on the bottle tightened.

"What do you want."

"You shouldn't drink."

"You shouldn't stalk me."

Takashi knelt down and tried to take the bottle from Fern, an attempt she easily dodged.

"Fern," He voice was stern, like a parent talking to a child. "Give me the bottle."

Fern finally turned to look at him, her voice a little on edge.

"Why? Why do I have to do what you say? Why should I follow your orders? You don't control me."

"I'm not trying to control you. I want to help you."

Fern snorted and took another drink.

"Some job you're doing."

Takashi sighed and sat down next to her. What he said next almost made Fern choke on her drink.

"If you won't stop, let me join you then."

"I beg your pardon?"

It was Takashi's turn to snort and he reached over and grabbed the bottle from Fern and took a drink before handing it back.

"Like I said, I want to help."

Fern looked down at the bottle.

"You can't though." Then she stood up, downed the last of the bottle, and threw it away. "Well I'm off to bed now. Night."

She only made it a few feet before Takashi came up behind her, turned her around, and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Hey! Put me down!"

She didn't get an answer. He carried her all the way to his room and once he got the door closed he threw her down onto his bed. Fern stare up at him, the alcohol making her feel a little buzzed, but not drunk.

"Why did you do that?"

Again she didn't get an answer. Takashi instead crawled on top of her and pinned her down onto the bed. Fern's eyes widened.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't want you to run away this time, like at the park today."

"I'm sorry...about that."

"I just wanted to help."

"Stop saying that!"

"Why?"

"I don't know...just stop."

"He's lucky you know. You're beautiful."

Fern blushed.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your boyfriend."

Fern rolled her eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend idiot. I hate the guy."

"Really."

"No shit."

"So this is okay then?"

"What is?"

This time Takashi answered, but it wasn't with words. He leaned down and kissed Fern on the lips. Her blush deepened and she found herself kissing back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>the next morning/**_

* * *

><p>Fern would have slept much longer than she did, but someone giggling would allow that.<p>

"Aw look Kaoru, our little Fern must have been scared last night."

"Right Hikaru, she must have been very scared if she ran into Mori's be for safety."

At hearing that Fern's eyes shot open and she sat up. The twins laughed at her red face, but Fern was too busy noticing the light headache she had received from last night's activities. The twins left, still mocking the poor girl, when Fern looked down at Takashi. He had just started to wake up and Fern had questions for him.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes a little and looked over at Fern. She looked back.

"What happened? We didn't do anything stupid did we? I mean, I'm no lightweight, but with the mental meltdown I've been having anything could tip me over."

Takashi smiled.

"No. We kissed. That's it."

Fern nodded her head and looked away as if she was trying to understand something. Then a thought came to mind and Fern put her head in her hands.

"Aw shit. Yasu is going to find out about this and be so upset."

Takashi looked confused.

"Why should that be bad?"

Fern looked at Takashi.

"He's my boyfriend."

"You said he wasn't."

Fern now looked at Takashi like he was on drugs.

"When the hell did I say that? Yasu is my boyfriend. I love him very much."

Fern waited for Takashi to reply, but he didn't. She shrugged her shoulders and left his room. Takashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was as if Fern had forgotten what she had said the night before. How much she hated Yasu and now she said she loved him. It didn't make sense, but he was going to figure it out.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER'S DONE!<strong>

**REVIEW DAMN YOU!**


	8. I've been a fail SORRY!

**SO SORRY FOR MY LACK OF UPDATING! THIS SITE HAS BEEN HAVING ISSUES WITH ME BUT I SWEAR TO HAVE MORE COMING ASAP! THANKS FOR READING THOUGH AND WAITING IF YOU HAVE BEEN! I'LL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN!**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!**


	9. Love is like a Roller Coaster

**Alright let's do this! Not much to say here since its been so long...**

* * *

><p>It was just after breakfast and Fern found herself pacing in her room. After her conversation with Takashi, Fern had Yasu on her mind. He couldn't touch her here. She's safe. When she goes back things will be the same and Yasu will be Yasu and Fern will cower away. Or will she? She kept thinking of the moment when Takashi stopped her from running into the water to get Yasu's phone. It made her chuckle a little when she thought of him taking a drink of her whiskey. Fern touched her lips and smiled. The kiss he gave her was very sweet and Fern wouldn't mind if he did it again. Yes she remembered everything that night and she knew she lied to Takashi in the morning, but she didn't know what to say.<p>

"I owe it to him to tell him the truth...most of it anyways."

Fern quickly changed her clothes to simple skinny jeans, her converse, and a white long sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt over it. She spent a good fifteen minutes in front of the mirror to brush her hair into low pigtails. Satisfied, Fern took a deep breath and walked out to the hallways and went to find Takashi. She found him with Honey and the twins. He was watching the other three play a board game Haruhi had found and she did her best not to laugh at the concentration they had on their faces for such a simple game.

"Hey Takashi...can I talk to you for a minute?"

All he did was turn around in his chair. Fern suddenly felt nervous because not only did she have Takashi's attention but the twins' as well and that was never good for Fern.

"Aw what's this? Is our little Fern professing her love for our giant?"

"No Hikaru, how could she? She has that artsy guy at school."

Fern glared at the twins.

"Shut your mouths you dirty demons."

They just grinned at her before they went back to their game. Fern looked back at Takashi and sighed.

"Do you want to go to the amusement park again with me? Just us."

He looked at her for a while before he nodded his head.

"When?"

"Uh...anytime I guess. Whenever you feel like it."

"Takashi you can go now if you want! Then you can spend the whole day with Fern! Haruhi said she had more games to show us later so I won't be bored, don't worry!"

Takashi nodded towards Honey and stood up. Fern scratched the back of her neck and turned around and started walking towards the door with Takashi following.

"Right...so now. Okay then."

Takashi smiled ever so faintly at her nervous twitches.

* * *

><p><em><strong>at the park/**_

* * *

><p>Fern felt so nervous that she couldn't stop herself from pulling at her sleeves or twirling her hair in her fingers. Takashi was as talkative as ever, leaving Fern with the feeling of an awkward silence that wouldn't seen to go away. She sighed and turned to face Takashi who had been just following her around the park as they walked around.<p>

"Alright. What do you want to do here?"

"I have no preference."

Fern's expression was one of 'dude-come-on' and seeing this made Takashi smile ever so faintly. He revised his answer.

"Why not a roller-coaster?"

Fern nodded her head and smiled at the communication between them.

"Coaster it is then. Onward!"

She started marching off in a direction towards a roller-coaster and Takashi followed once again, with that same smile growing a little bigger. They stood in line for a while and Fern tried to make small talk. It wasn't working.

"So how long have you known Honey?"

"We're cousins."

Her jaw dropped, but she quickly recovered.

"I beg your pardon? That squirt is related to you, the giant? In what world?"

Takashi raised an eyebrow.

"By marriage."

"...oh."

Takashi looked at Fern and couldn't help but think that her expression looked a little cute to him and before he could stop himself, his hand reached over and ruffled her hair. His smile cracked wider when she pouted and fussed about him ruining her hair.

"Bah stop! Do you have any idea how hard it was to get my hair like this!"

Fern blushed and looked to the ground when she heard Takashi chuckle at her actions. She liked this situation. It made her feel safe and care free. Yasu never gave her that feeling. She then concentrated on fixing her hair as best she could. Then she refused to look back at Takashi, feeling a little stupid for it, but it couldn't be helped. She did however peer at him out of the corner of her eye and quickly looked away from him as he glanced at her. Fern nearly thanked the open air when it was their turn to go on the coaster. Takashi smiled just a little more at her actions and followed her onto the coaster. It was getting hard for him to keep from chuckling as Fern gave the ride attendant quite the task of trying to buckle the bouncing girl into the ride. Finally she was latched in, and the ride started to climb the first hill. Fern's grin grew as the top came closer.

* * *

><p>"Come on Takashi it wasn't that bad!"<p>

Takashi and Fern had just gotten off a roller coaster and Fern stepped off completely unaffected by the the loops and hills while Takashi's balance and face said otherwise.

"Please a different ride. Any ride."

Fern giggled as she dragged the dizzy giant to the next ride. "Here let's go on this!"

Takashi looked up to see yet another coaster, but this one was bigger, went at a dangerously high speed, and half of the trip was upside down. His face drained of color.

"No. I'm not going on this."

"Is the brave Takashi afraid of a roller coaster? My my I never saw that coming. I guess I could go find some other guy who would be willing to go with me..."

Takashi glared at Fern and took hold of her wrist to tow her to the ride. "Let's go on the roller coaster then."

Fern smiled at her victory and as they waited in line she blushed at the contact he showed with her. She looked down at how he was still holding her wrist. Fern made to wiggle it free, but what ended up happening is that they just held hands. Fern's face went pink without her consent and Takashi looked over at her. He raised an eyebrow in question at her actions. She opened her mouth a few times but random spurts of words came out that didn't make sense so she shut up and pouted. Takashi smiled a little and gave her hand a squeeze. Fern felt her heart skip a little. Her thoughts were running wild.

_I should be nicer to him. I should just maybe try to get closer to him and see what happens...see if, if maybe he can protect me like he seems. I feel so safe around him and well...I'd be a bitch if I just blew him off knowing that he has at least a little feeling of something for me. I mean that kiss...or was that kiss the whiskey? Hmm...I wonder what kind of drunk he is? Would he share his life secrets or just crack me up? Ha I bet he's the kind that becomes so lovable and sexual that he doesn't know what to do with himself..haha yeah its always the quiet ones. What? What the fuck am I thinking?! I'm thinking about drinking with him again and maybe being closer with him? Seriously? Argh my damn thoughts!_

"Fern?"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts and noticed Takashi gently tugging her hand forward.

"Its our turn."

"...oh. Okay."

He gave her hand another squeeze and before Fern could stop herself she smiled and squeezed his hand right back. Takashi showed off his faint smile again before boarding the coaster, all color draining away from his face. Fern sat down next to him with that smile still on her face and determination on her mind.

_You know what? I do like Takashi. I like him enough to want to be with him more and more and know more about him. So why the fuck can't I enjoy myself? Screw Yasu! I'm going to have fun with someone I like. Heh...I like Takashi. I really really do._

Fern glanced over at Takashi as the ride started and noticed he had turned green.

_Well maybe till he vomits all over my lap...with that kind of bonding moment Lord knows there's no turning back for me._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER'S DONE!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! I HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR FAILING YOU ALL IN MY LACK OF UPDATING! :'(**

**Anyone notice how I just reuse some scenes and sentences from the original story in this? ^_^ I'm so lazy!**

**so so sorry...**

**heh, I feel like Ritsu from Fruits Basket...cause he's so sorry and yeah...**


	10. How about a Shower?

**So I'm trying really hard to keep updating because I think you all deserve that!**

**Thanks also for reading even though I have seemed to abandoned the website -_-**

**NOW TO THIS STORY!**

* * *

><p>Fern and Takashi walked back into the house soaking wet due to the storm that came out of nowhere. After the roller coaster Takashi was able to just barely make it to a trash bin and quickly lose any food he had eaten that day. After seeing this, Fern thought that maybe they should head back so Takashi can rest his stomach. She really wanted to go on more rides, but she didn't exactly enjoy seeing Takashi lose his lunch. Takashi could easily tell this, but refrained from saying anything due to the fact he really wanted to just lay down somewhere. Then as they walked back to the car the storm had started and it instantly began to pour buckets.<p>

Lightening struck as thunder rolled through the sky. Fern watched, confused, as the hosts were all running around closing blinds and turning on loud music. Takashi took notice to her confusion and informed her of the reason.

"Haruhi is afraid of thunder."

Fern nodded her head and felt a shiver run through her body. The cold water and drenched clothes were finally getting to her. She felt Takashi put his hands on her shoulders. She noticed how they were cold as well. She turn towards him.

"We should probably take a warm shower and get into dry clothes."

Takashi didn't say anything, but Fern realized what she said.

"I mean we each a take a shower...separately...uhh..."

Takashi smiled ever so faintly, then turned Fern around and guided her to her room. At the door Fern turned to look at him before turning a little red, quickly nodding her head, and quickly ducking into her room. She took a calming breath before quickly hopping into the shower to warm up her freezing body.

* * *

><p>Fern didn't leave her room since her shower. She was laying on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. So many thoughts were running through her head and most of them were of Takashi and how she wanted to know him better. Then flashes of Yasu would appear making her stomach churn. They were going back in a day or two and she would have to face him. Fern's complicated thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on her door. Without even moving she shouted for the person to enter. The door opened and Fern glanced over to see Kyoya standing in her room.<p>

"What could you want?"

Kyoya held out a phone. "Your grandmother wishes to speak to you. She called my phone so you would have to answer."

"Fern sat up and stared at the phone.

"I'm not talking to that thing."

"Take the phone Fern."

"Never!"

"Fern."

"I'll just hang up as soon as you give it to me."

Kyoya just narrowed his eyes and Fern rolled hers.

"Fine. Give me the phone."

Kyoya handed her the device and left to give her privacy. Fern put the phone to her ear with a frown on her face. She swallowed any pride she had and spoke into the device.

"Hello?"

"What on earth have you been doing child! First I hear of this incident in the sewing club about you speaking with such a foul tongue and then I find you don't even go there anymore! Also need I remind you, you are to come to my home every day after school. You have done no such thing! Why is that? Answer me child!"

Fern spoke through teeth.

"I just so happened to stab myself with a needle and that actually hurt so I just happened to let slip a few choice words. That was the exact reason I didn't want to go in that stupid club because I hate sewing nor can I properly do it! And why exactly would I want to step foot in your home? What have you done for me that would make me want to go into that place?"

"Don't you dare take such tone with me! Here I call, being the proper grandmother I am, to inform you on the wonderful news of your new living arrangements. Your mother and yourself are to live with me. I have let my daughter live her fantasy long enough! Now is the time I have her hold her name properly and you as well! She is already situated in her room. When you return from this, this 'trip' of yours, you are to settle down here yourself as well. Once you do, you will be under my rules and I shall forbid you to see those hosts from that idiotic club. Understand child?"

Fern's response was chucking the phone against the wall. She continued to glare at the wall till Kyoya's voice was heard down the hallway.

"You will be paying me back for the damages on my phone and wall."

Fern then threw her pillow at the door, closing it. She felt closed off from all the good in the world. Her reality now was harsh and abrupt and she didn't know how to handle it. Yasu was one issue that Fern wasn't sure how to deal with. He was a new opponent in her game of life and his actions were unpredictable. Now her grandmother moved into play, someone known and easy to read, but this person was playing by a different set of rules and Fern kept breaking every rule. She didn't know what to do. Her reality wasn't easy and with her mental state, hard to keep up with. This is when Fern changed her reality. Added a substitute to play. Her own little world, apart from reality where Fern could see things in a way that made sense to her. Then she felt the cold hand on her arm.

"Fern don't think so much! You'll burn your brain out!"

Fern looked over as Suzu giggled. "Why do I see you?"

"Because you don't have anyone Fern! I'm here to keep you company."

Fern opened her mouth to respond when someone else spoke first.

"Who are you talking to?"

She glanced over to see Takashi standing in the doorway. Fern looked back over to where Suzu used to be sitting. Fern grumbled under her breath about how clearly she was talking to insane little self. Takashi chuckled softly to himself seeing as he could still hear what Fern said. He moved to sit next to her. Fern scratched her head as she thought of what to say.

"So...we are going back soon."

Takashi nodded his head.

"Umm...so you uh..how, how was you shower?"

As soon as she said it Fern slapped her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe that, out of all the possible topics, she said that. Awkward. What happened next shocked Fern so much it almost made her a little angry. Actually she didn't get a little annoyed.

Takashi started off in a soft chuckle, but it soon grew and he now was laying on his back laughing, holding his sides. Fern turned so she was sitting on her knees and next to Takashi. He didn't stop laughing so she smacked his chest once in efforts to make him stop. It did nothing so Fern raised her hand to smack him again, but this time Takashi grabbed her hand and in one quick motion had her pressed against the covers of her bed and pinned her down. Her eyes were wide in shock and Takashi had a smirk clearly visible on his face.

"Do you really want to know how my shower went?"

Fern's heart started pounding at Takashi's tone. Her mouth moved without her brain thinking.

"I really want to know how well you can kiss."

At this point Fern's logic was out the window and if she had any left she would have noticed the quick widening of Takashi's eyes before a cocky expression took over. He started to slowly lean forward.

"Why don't we fix that..."

Fern titled her head up to meet him halfway. Their lips were so close to touching when someone pounded on the door. Fern pressed her head back against the bed and turned her head as if to hide in the covers. Takashi, however, turned his head towards the door. A voice came through the door.

"Oh Fern! Can you come assist Haruhi will cooking? She said she would make us a commoner's meal and father thought you could be helpful!"

Takashi's voice was growl-like and he easily scared Tamaki away. When Takashi turned back all he saw was Fern's exposed neck and he simply couldn't resist. Fern's eyes shot open and her mouth opened as a surprised gasp escaped it. She put her hands on his shoulders in efforts to push him back. After a moment Takashi pulled back and grinned down at Fern. Her face was pink, but he easily noticed the small smile she had on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter's done!<strong>

**Am I still worthy of reviews?**


	11. All of a Sudden

**You guys won't believe the idea I have for the rest of this story! and to those I told what I planned on doing before, well guess what? IT HAS ALL CHANGED! :D**

**so without further delay, I give you more story time!**

**(also, keep an eye out for another go at 'Rag Tag' not sure if any of you read it before it was taken off, but I'm going to rewrite it again and change a few things so you can look forward to that!)**

* * *

><p>When Fern woke up she quickly felt the protective arm around her middle and the nose poking the back of her neck. She smiled when she realized it was Takashi and snuggled back against him for warmth. She remembered the night before and remembers how he kissed her. Fern stared at the wall in front of her, happily reliving last night's events, when another face came into view. This face made her smile disappear.<p>

"Fern! Don't get too comfy with him now! Remember the big meanie that's waiting for you! He won't like this and you're gonna get hurt! Takashi can tell something's wrong too, but he still is being with you! That's not nice of him Fern. He knows you'll get hurt if he stays with you, that's mean. I don't want you to get hurt Fern!"

Fern bit her lip before whispering so not to wake Takashi.

"Don't worry Suzu. I won't get hurt."

"But Fern you will. Then I'll be sad."

Without thinking, Fern reached her hand out to caress Suzu's face. As soon as Fern felt the ice cold skin of the little girl's cheek, her eyes widened and she sat straight up. This abrupt movement woke Takashi up and he sat up next to her.

"What's wrong Fern?"

Fern, still with wide eyes, looked to where Suzu stood. The girl was still there and smiled at Fern.

"Yeah, what's wrong Fern? If you truly think you can be fine with him, then tell him about me. Tell him about the strange little girl you see, but doesn't exist. Think he will like you then? But Fern! If you don't tell him, that's lying and that's just as bad! Either way, this won't work Fern. Listen to me."

"Fern?"

She looked over at Takashi and quickly put on a smile.

"Oh its nothing." Then she looked over at Suzu. "Just a strange dream. Nothing more." Suzu frowned and ran out of the room. Fern looked back over at Takashi to see him nodding. He opened his mouth to speak when the door opened and Kyoya walked in.

"Good you're awake. I received an unexpected phone call from my father and I am needed at home. So we are leaving rather shortly. Please get going, I do not wish to be delayed."

Fern rolled her eyes as Kyoya left and crawled out of bed, said goodbye to Takashi for now and began to pack.

* * *

><p>"This is horrible."<p>

"I know Fern, but please. Please just bear with it okay? I'll straighten things out. Just leave it to me."

Fern sat on a couch in her grandmother's living room next to her mother. They were living there now with the old woman and Fern hated it already. She didn't want to be there and she knew she wasn't wanted there either. For once Fern was also mad at her mother. She didn't understand how her mother could just simply let her grandmother make them move in with her. Why didn't her mother put up a fight? What blackmail was used to force them into this place? It didn't make sense to Fern and all this extra nonsense wasn't good for her mental health. Fern had forgotten to tell her mother about her lack of medication and how her hallucinations were getting worse. Not to mention that Fern was terrified to go to school and see Yasu. It didn't help that Fern's mother still didn't know that her daughter went to Ouran at all. Yes, Fern was having some troubles.

Fern didn't want to talk to her mother anymore so she went to the kitchen to find a snack. She searched cupboards and counters and made her way over to the fridge. She opened the door and didn't see anything so she closed it. As she did so, Fern hardly gave the random red head any attention before just sitting down at the table. Hayato, a little upset his plot to scare Fern didn't work, went to sit next to her.

"So you're living her now with you mom?"

"Yup."

"That must be fun, right?"

Fern just raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Uh...I'm not sure if you remember, but we've met before! My name is Hayato. I know you're name is Fern because well..you're Akina's daughter and all..."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Well...you just seem so, sad."

"I'm not sad. I'm pissed. There's a difference. Learn it, leave it, and leave me alone."

Hayato realized he was treading on thin ice with this girl so he did as he was told and just left her alone. It was a few minutes of silence till a small voice broke it.

"Don't you see how bad things are already getting Fern? How can they possibly get any better? And its only Friday! You have to spend all weekend here with you grandma! Nothing good is going to come from this. You should fix it."

"How the hell would I fix it Suzu?"

"Aw silly Fern! You fix it by making the thing that started this go away!"

"And what is that thing? Do tell..." Fern's voice was so distant.

Suzu giggled. "You'll have to figured that out for yourself Fern!"

Fern sighed in annoyance and got up to leave. What Suzu said stayed in her mind and she couldn't stop thinking about it. What started this all? How could it all end? She would have continued thinking, but a sharp slap to her face brought her back to reality.

"Do you hear me child? Stop that meaningless daydreaming and listen!"

"Dear god you old hag! Don't go slapping people for thinking! That's a process that helps people get through education and life! By constantly slapping me you could give me brain damage so will you stop that!?"

At first her grandmother just looked at her then raised her hand to slap Fern again for such language, but Akina came onto the scene and grabbed her mother's hand before she could.

"Mother please!"

"Akina, this does not concern you. I am trying to teach this girl lessons in life that you have failed to teach her. I will not have her turn out like you."

In shock, Akina's hand dropped from her mother's and the old woman wasted no time in finishing her slap to her granddaughter. What Fern saw was her mother _allowing_ her grandmother to slap her and Fern felt something different from this moment. She didn't know what, but the next thing she knew she was in her room, sitting on her bed.

* * *

><p>That night Fern didn't sleep. It wasn't because she didn't want to, but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't relax and sleep refused to come. During that entire day, Fern stayed in her room. She didn't even eat the food the servants brought up to her. She just pushed the food under bed and ignored it. That night sleep still didn't come. Then on the next day, Fern had a visitor. He was shown directly to her room and when he came in, he strutted up to bed where Fern was sitting and stood in front of her.<p>

"Stand up."

Fern looked up and felt fear surge through her body. Her muscles tensed and she felt like she couldn't move.

"I said stand up."

Still she couldn't move and the fear was easy to see in her eyes. The visitor then leaned over and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Do as I say. Now."

Fern slowly stood up and when she did Yasu smiled. He held her face and pulled her in for a kiss. When Fern didn't respond he roughly bit her lip and Fern got the hint. When he pulled back the smile was gone and he pushed Fern down onto the bed. Her body was so drained from lack of sleep and food that she could hardly resist him. Yasu crawled on top of her and glared down at her.

"You did something to that phone didn't you? You never answered when I called! What were you doing there?"

Fern couldn't bear to look at him so she just looked across her room, not answering him. This only angered him more.

"You did something with that Mori guy didn't you?" Fern's body naturally flinched, waiting for the hit to come. Yasu didn't like that. "You did! Dirty slut."

Yasu then leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"I'm going to have to teach you a lesson then, aren't I?"

Fern's eyes widened and even with the lack of energy, her body began shoving against Yasu to get him off. Yet, he was stronger than her and she couldn't move. He continued to whisper.

"Aggressive, this will be fun then. Don't bother screaming, that is, unless you want someone to see you like this."

Fern didn't know what to do. It was like all hope had died inside her and she just gave up. Yasu didn't mind and he slowly started to plant kisses down her neck. She shuddered at each one, feeling sick to her stomach. She kept looking across her room and her body tensed when she felt a hand wander down past her pant line. That was when she realized she was crying, but she didn't care. She wanted this to stop.

"Please..please Yasu. Don't."

"Sorry Fern. You brought this on yourself. Nothing I can do."

Fern just looked across her room and soon another face came into view. It was Suzu and the little girl looked just as sad as Fern.

"Fern you gotta fight back! He's gonna hurt you and I don't want that to happen! Please Fern!"

Fern could only shake her head and Suzu moved to the edge of the bed and looked at Fern with tears in her eyes.

"But Fern! Please! I can't stop him, only you can! How can you let something like this happen to you! Fight Fern, fight!"

Fern's hand slowly moved across the sheets and moved on top of Suzu's hand. Suzu frowned and stepped back.

"No Fern. You have to fight. Get him away! He can't do this to you!"

Just as Suzu's words sunk in and Fern started to make up her mind, a red hot pain went through her whole body and it made her grind her teeth together and claw at the bed. When the pain died down just a little, Fern heard Yasu chuckle to himself.

"Well it appears I was wrong for once. You didn't do much of anything with him now did you? Well might as well finish our fun right? I mean, we've only just started."

* * *

><p>An hour later Yasu was standing next to the bed and making sure his shirt was nice and neat. He looked over at Fern and smiled. She was sitting on the bed, staring blankly at the wall. She hadn't said anything for a while and she wouldn't look at him. Yasu leaned over and kissed the top of her head.<p>

"Well that was a great time wasn't it? We'll have to do this again. Maybe at my house so we don't have to be so quiet, okay? I'm going to go now, love you Fern."

She didn't say anything so Yasu took her chin into his hand and forced her head up. He just raised an eyebrow in warning at her.

"I love you too, Yasu."

"Good girl."

With that Yasu smiled and left Fern alone in her room. As soon as the door closed Fern laid down on her bed and shoved the pillow in her face and cried. She couldn't believe what had just happened and how no one in the entire house did anything to stop it. She started to sob at this point, then she felt a hand on her shoulder as someone sat down next to her. Fern jerked up and looked to see who it was. Hayato sat next to her and looked at Fern with concern.

"Fern, is everything alright? I heard you crying through the door. Did something happen?"

Before Fern could properly think, she glared at Hayato and started to yell at him.

"Get the hell out of my room! I didn't ask you to come in here did I? Leave me alone!"

"But Fern-"

"I said get out! Why the hell would I want the help of someone I hardly know? What are you, an idiot?"

Hayato looked a little like a kicked puppy before just getting up and leaving, seeing he obviously wasn't wanted. As soon as the door closed, Fern choked down another sob and whispered to no one.

"Please help me."

Then Fern felt anger rush through her and she grabbed at her hair and squeezed her eyes shut.

"God dammit! I'm so stupid, what was I thinking? He could have helped me! Stupid, stupid, stupid! ...he wouldn't believe me. Not after how I've treated him. No..no one will believe. I have to end this. This has to stop. I know how now. I know how to end it all."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter's done!<strong>

**REVIEW! MUCH HAPPENED SO REVIEW!**

**ALSO THANKS FOR READING! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! :D**


	12. Trust Issues

**hmm what's going to happen?**

**Suzu seems to be on Fern's side at least.**

**Poor Hayato right?!**

**okay here we go :P**

* * *

><p>Today Fern woke up knowing she had to go to school. She got dressed in silence and walked downstairs to wait for a car to take her to school. Fern was dead at this point. No emotions on the outside and nothing on the inside. She just sat on a couch as she waited. Fern could hear her mother talking to her grandmother about something in the next room. The voices were getting louder and they were obviously fighting about something. Then Fern heard her name and that was when she took interest in the conversation. She walked over to the closed door and listened.<p>

"Honestly mother, she is _my _daughter! I know what is best for her, and slapping her around like the other day is unacceptable!"

"Oh Akina, listen to yourself! With the life choices you've made I am thoroughly surprised that she isn't out on the streets doing Lord knows what!"

"I have raised a fine young lady. Don't you dare say otherwise!"

"A lady you say? A lady doesn't shop with commoners, nor does she attend a public education."

"That is just your opinion, I don't need to live by it."

"It would seem your daughter thinks otherwise."

Fern's heart dropped. She still hasn't told her mother about the fact that she was attending Ouran.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What's this? I thought you had such a loving relationship with this perfect daughter of yours?"

"My daughter goes to a public school mother. Don't tell me any lies."

Fern heard her grandmother chuckle.

"I'm not the one telling lies Akina. Your daughter came to me and asked for money. She asked for me to pay her tuition for Ouran Academy. She's been going there ever since. Don't tell me you have been so blind as to not see this?"

"..."

"Come now child, it is better this way. You still would have had to pay quite a bit to send her there even with that scholarship she received."

"How did you know about that?"

"When I contacted the school about her admittance, they informed me. She must be a very talented artist to receive such a scholarship, but it still isn't a proper hobby for a lady."

At this point Fern backed away from the door. She couldn't bear to hear any more. It felt like her insides were churning and her heart was breaking. Did her grandmother just say Fern did get that scholarship? It couldn't be. Her mother said she was rejected. Fern kept replaying that moment in her head. Then she realized, she never read the letter herself. She had no idea what it actually said. What if it did say she was accepted? Then her mother lied to her. Why...how could her mother do such a thing? She knew how much that scholarship meant to Fern, but to lie? Why? Fern didn't get very far away from the door when it opened and Akina stormed out. She stopped when she saw her daughter and words froze in her mouth when she saw Fern's face. They just stared at each other for a moment before Akina took a step forward.

"Fern, what's wrong?"

Akina reached her hand out to touch Fern's shoulder, but when it was only inches away, Fern jerked back and glared at her mother.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong?_ That's what you have to say? What's wrong? Everything is wrong!"

"Fern please listen to me-"

"Hell no! Why should I? Are you just going to lie to me again? Just like how you lied about me not getting into Ouran? You knew how much that scholarship meant to me! And you just lie?!"

"I'm sorry Fern, but we would have struggled with money to send you there."

"Then why didn't you tell me that? Huh? Why not just tell me the truth! You know, for the last week I've felt like shit because I've been lying to you about going here and attending Ouran behind your back, but you know what? I don't care anymore. I don't care about anything!"

Akina tried to say more, but Fern quickly grabbed her bag and got out of the room. She walked right past the car waiting for her and walked to Ouran. It was like her world just snapped. Like she couldn't trust her mother anymore. Everything was a lie. Everyone spoke lies. Fern just kept on walking and didn't realize she was already on the campus till she ran into someone and that brought her back to reality. Fern muttered an 'excuse me' and walked at a normal speed towards the front doors. All she could think about was how at some point, everyone has lied to her. She couldn't think of a single person who just spoke the truth. Fern stopped walking when someone put a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see who it was.

"Hey there Fern. Are you alright? You nearly bulldozed that girl with how you were walking."

Fern looked the person in the eyes as if she was remembering something. Then it hit her. This person has never lied to her. This person always spoke the truth. With what has been going on, Fern's mind decided that this person was the only one she could trust. Her only friend, despite the hardships that have happened between them. So she smiled a broken, sad smile and buried her head into the person's chest. The person, a little shocked, slowly wrapped their arms around her in comfort. Fern gripped their uniform and looked up to whisper.

"You're the only one I can trust now."

The person gently wiped away her tears and Fern spoke again.

"I love you, Yasu."

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER'S DONE!<strong>

**hahahahahahahaha bet no one saw _THAT_ coming! HA!**

**please review! :D**


End file.
